Akatsuki Triangle Love
by Livin'A-Chain
Summary: Dalam keputusasaannya itu, Tobi masih terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Deidara. Bagaimana dengan rencananya di chapter ini? Chapter 5 updet. Need ripiu!
1. The journey begins!

I'm back with my new Akatsuki's story! Halo! Pertama aq mw ngucapin terimakasih wat yg dah ngeripiu fic pertama aq. Arigato! Ngomong-ngomong di sini Deidara seorang cewek, jadi jgn menganggap fic ini yaoi atau semacamnya ya! Tengkyu yg dah mw bc fic ancur punya ku!

Summary : Deidara, cewek anggota Akatsuki yang merasakan cinta pertamanya. Begitu pula dengan Tobi. My first fic multichapter.

Hint : Di sini Deidara adalah seorang cewek. Dan semua anggota Akatsuki masih lengkap **(minus Orochimaru dan Hebi, tentunya)**. Jadi jangan bilang bahwa fic ini adalah yaoi atau semacamnya. Tengkyu!

**Akatsuki Triangle Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Deidara-senpaiiiiii!!"

"Berisik kau, Tobi! Biarkan aku sendiri!!"

Inilah dia, markas dari organisasi besar Akatsuki yang tujuannya mencari semua jinchuriki untuk suatu tujuan yang nggak jelas.

Di samping mencari jinchuriki, kerjaan anggota Akatsuki itu kalo nggak ada misi itu pasti kalau nggak makan, tidur. Tipe-tipe orang yang cocok jadi pengangguran….

Siapa yang tidak kenal anggota Akatsuki? Tentu saja semua orang mengenalnya. Mulai dari Pein yg penuh dengan piercing kesayangannya, sampai Tobi, anggota Akatsuki yang terautis di antara semuanya. Tentu saja, hari ini di markas Akatsuki diawali oleh teriakan dari Deidara, cewek anggota Akatsuki kedua setelah Konan.

Di kamar Tobi dan Deidara…

"Senpai! Senpai! Ayo kita main.. Tobi ingin bermain bersama Deidara-senpai…"

"Tobi!! Boleh saja kita bermain, tapi jangan injak-injak tanah liat milikku, un!!", teriak Deidara.

"Auhh?? Gomen, Deidara-senpai.. Tobi tidak sengaja… Maafkan Tobi, ya? Tobi kan anak baik..", ucap Tobi beserta dengan muka melasnya.

"Terserahlah, un! Aku memaafkanmu, tetapi bisa nggak kamu cepat-cepat pergi dari sini?! Kamu bisa merusak apresiasi seniku, un! Shuh! Shuh!", ucap Deidara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Tobi.

Layaknya anjing yang telah dibuang pemiliknya, Tobi pun melangkah keluar pintu meninggalkan Deidara dengan muka menunduk.

* * *

Di luar pintu kamar, Tobi berdiri diam di sebelah pintu kamarnya, senyum sinis tampak mengembang di balik topengnya. Ya, yang tersenyum di balik topeng berbentuk lollipop itu adalah Madara Uchiha.

'_Huh! Dasar cewek bodoh! Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkan dia untuk kepentingan organisasi ini. Masa bodoh dengan yang namanya seni atau semacamnya! Tujuan Akatsuki hanya untuk menguasai dunia… Seni-seni seperti itu tidaklah penting… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! __**(Suara ketawa di sinetron-sinetron gitu deh. Yang peran antoagonisnya kan biasanya ketawa kaya gituh..)**_

Setelah melamun seperti orang bego dengan iler menetes dari topengnya, **(Jijik!) **Tobi sadar bahwa di sebelahnya sudah berdiri seseorang dengan rambut merah, dengan muka imut seperti Gaara, sang Kazekage dari Suna. Sasori.

"Uwaaa!! Aa.. Sa..Sasori-senpai?!"

"Kau ini suka melamun, ya. Cepat, jangan halangi jalanku, aku mau masuk", ucap Sasori singkat, tetapi masih dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Heh? Oh, iya, yah. Tobi menghalangi pintunya, ya? Gomenasai, senpai!", balas Tobi dengan nada cerianya sambil bergeser.

"Hn"

Setelah Sasori masuk ke kamar Deidara, Tobi pun langsung buyar dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'_Yang tadi itu adalah Sasori, pengguna boneka dari Sunagakure. Aneh, muka keren kayak gitu, hobinya main boneka.. Menyeramkan.. Dulu Sasori dan Deidara satu kelompok, tapi karena permintaanku kepada Pein, aku pun menggantikan Sasori bersama Deidara. Tampaknya, dia punya 'hubungan' tersendiri dengan Deidara, buktinya, dia sering masuk ke kamarku dan Deidara tanpa izin. Berdua, di kamar.. Cewek dan cowok.. Jangan-jangan?!'_

Selagi pikiran negatif Tobi berkecamuk di dalam otaknya yang gak tahu kecil ato gede, terdengar suara-suara 'mencurigakan' dari kamar tersebut.

"Aah.. Sasori no Danna.. Jangan.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Sedikit saja.."

"Jangan.. Bagiku, 'barang' itu penting bagiku dan masa depanku.."

Tobi langsung sweatdropped di luar kamar.

'_A.. apa yang dilakukan 2 orang itu?! Ba..barang?! Maksudnya apa?! Apa harus kulaporkan kepada yang lain?! Ta..tapi nanti bisa terlambat, dan Deidara yang harus menanggung semuanya! Gawat, tidak ada cara lain!'_

Tobi pun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kencang.

"Deidara-senpai!! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Akan kuselamatkan senpai dari Sasori-senpai!!"

Terlihat Sasori dan Deidara sedang berebutan tanah liat, tapi, karena teriakan Tobi, langsung saja mereka melihat Tobi dengan muka cengok.

"……..Heh…?"

"Tobi! Sudah kubilang jangan membuka pintu keras-keras, un! Kuping orang bisa budeg, tau!!", ucap Deidara dengan toa yang bikin kaca jendela ruangan Hokage pecah-pecah.

"Heh? Loh? Kalo gitu, apa yang Sasori-senpai lakukan tadi?", kata Tobi bingung.

"Sasori no Danna mau mengambil tanah liatku yang berharga ini, un!"

"Iya! Cepat berikan padaku! Aku ingin coba membuat boneka dari tanah liatmu ini!"

"Masa depanku terancam, un! Kalau tanah liatku habis lagi, aku harus membelinya yang dengan kata lain harus minjam duit lagi dari si Kakuzu sialan itu, un! Utangku 5 bulan lalu yang bunganya 50 aja belum dibayar! Bisa mati ditagih utang melulu, un!!", teriak Deidara.

Tobi langsung sweatdropped denger penjelasan senpainya itu. Sudah tua, tapi masih mesum. Dasar kakek-kakek ganjen!

* * *

-**Ruang tamu Akatsuki-**

Tampak Itachi dan Kisame sedang bersantai-santai ria di sofa **(satu-satunya) **di Akatsuki yang dibeli dengan cara ngutang oleh si Kakuzu, tukang palak. Sofa itupun sudah dibeli di pasar loak yang nggak tau kenapa, masih belum dilunasin. Alhasil, pemilik tukang loak itu yang sering menagih hutang langsung dimakan oleh Zetsu **(disuruh Kakuzu) **idup-idup. Lumayan, Kakuzu pun untung, Zetsu pun kenyang.

"Oi, Kakuzu! Mana tukang loak yang sering nagih utang kita buat sofa? Kok, kayaknya dari kemarin sudah nggak keliatan lagi, ya?", tanya Hidan.

"Em.. Nggak tau, tuh! Mungkin dia sudah nyerah kali, gw ga mau bayar utangnya", ucap Kakuzu asal-asalan.

"Cish.. Padahal, kalau ketemu lagi akan kubuat dia jadi aliran Jasshin. Sial, deh.."

Tobi sedang bermain **(lebih tepatnya mengganggu) **dengan Deidara di atas karpet di ruang tamu itu. Dan Sasori sedang asyik membersihkan Hiruko-nya yang semakin hari semakin kinclong saja.

Sementara itu, Pein sedang duduk manis di sebelah Itachi dan Kisame, nggak tau lagi mikirin apaan. Sedangkan Konan sedang berada di dapur, memasak sesuatu yang nggak jelas apaan. Yang pasti tadi pagi, di pasar dia beli bawang, kacang kedelai, pete, jangkrik, pisang, mayones, selai strawberry dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ah!", teriak Konan dari arah dapur.

"Ada apa, Konan-chan? Ada yang sesuatu?", balas Pein sok perhatian.

"Ah.. Jariku teriris pisau.. Sakit sekali Pein-san… Lihat! Sekarang jariku berdarah..", kata Konan sambil menunjukkan jarinya yg berlumuran darah.

"Hah… Kau ini memang ceroboh, ya, kalau soal memasak.. Dasar! Sini! Mana jarimu?"

"Hem?", kata Konan bingung sambil memberikan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah.

Kemudian, Pein langsung mengecup jari yang berdarah itu. Muka Konan langsung berubah menjadi merah, melihat bahwa si ketua Akatsuki itu sedang mencgecup jarinya yang terluka.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi. Lain kali hati-hati kalau sedang memotong dengan pisau. Bisa-bisa jarimu itu terpotong dan jatuh ke sop yang akan kami makan nanti malam! Bisa ribut nantinya", kata Pein sambil berlalu menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Ah! Pein-san!", teriak Konan sambil memegang tangan Pein. Spontan Pein langsung deg-degan.

"Huaa! A..ada apa, Konan?", teriak Pein gugup.

"Arigato gozaimas.. Pein-san…"

Sambil berkata begitu, satu kecupan besar mendarat di pipi Pein. Langsung saja muka Pein langsung memerah, lebih merah dari rambut Sasori.

Anggota Akatsuki yang **(ternyata) **ngeliatin dari tadi, langsung pada cengok ngeliatin mereka berdua mesra-mesraan di dapur. Itachi aja langsung nosebleed **(mungkin mikir dicium ma adeknya kali, ya).** Mata Kakuzu pun langsung jadi ijo-ijo udah kaya lagi ngeliatin duit setumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Begitu pula dengan Tobi, yang ikut ngeliatin dari tadi, langsung senyum-senyum mesum sendiri di balik topengnya. Dia pun langsung buyar **(lagi) **dalam pikirannya.

'_Hm… Dicium, ya.. Aku jadi ingin dicium sama cewek, nih… Sekali aja..'_

Tobi pun langsung melihat ke arah Deidara yang juga ikut ngeliatin dari tadi, yang menjadi satu-satunya cewek **(Konan sudah jadi milik Pein) **di Akatsuki ini.

Hanya saja, Deidara tampak melihat seseorang di ruang tamu, satu-satunya orang yang nggak tertarik melihat Konan dan Pein. Ya, cowok cool berambut merah itu yang sedang asyik dengan bonekanya. Muka Deidara bersemu merah. Suatu ekspresi yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh orang kebanyakan.

'_Hm? Dia sedang melihat Sasori, ya? Deidara… Ternyata manis juga jika mulutnya tertutup seperti itu… Apalagi dengan ekspresi manis seperti itu… Tapi… Kenapa dia hanya melihat Sasori saja? Apakah dia hanya tertarik kepadanya? Kenapa dia tidak memberikan ekspresi seperti itu kepadaku? Sekali saja..'_

Tiba-tiba saja Tobi teringat akan sesuatu.

'_A..apa yang kupikirkan! Bisa jatuh cinta dengan cewek seperti itu.. Ingatlah, Madara.. Kamu membuat organisasi ini untuk menguasai dunia! Bukan organisasi yang tujuannya nyari jodoh! Lagipula…dia mengenalku sebagai Tobi, anak autis _**(ngaku) **_yang bisa-bisanya masuk ke Akatsuki ini.. Memang itu hanya kamuflase, sih.. Tapi, orang bodoh bisa gagal hanya karena hal bodoh macam cinta itu!'_

**-Back to Pein and Konan and the other Akatsuki-**

"Wueeh! Ketua dan sekretarisnya mesra-mesraan kaya gini! Gosip baru, tuh!", kata Kisame.

"Foto! Foto! Jual jadi iklan dan pasang di Konoha! Judul iklannya, _'Ketua Akatsuki menjalin cinta diam-diam dengan anggotanya?! Temukan di Akatsuki magazine!'", _kata **(yang udah pasti) **Kakuzu si mata duitan.

"Cinta tidak dilarang D.J…. Hmhmhmhmhm…", kata Hidan sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

"Berisik, nih.. Bisa diam, nggak, sih?", kata Sasori yang nggak ngeliatin sendirian dari arah ruang tamu. Biasalah.. Jaga imej!

"Kamu yang diam, Sasori! Kita lagi seneng-seneng ngeliatin si Pein dan Konan-chan, nih! Kamu malah diem-diem aja! Ga seru!", kata Itachi sewot.

"Cih.."

Pein, yang udah sadar bahwa dia lagi diliatin sama anggotanya yang punya tampang mesum itu, spontan langsung salah tingkah, teriak nggak karuan.

"A… apa yang dikatakan Sasori itu benar! Se..sebagai Akatsuki..ki..kita harus menjaga imej kita sebagai organisasi paling keren dan misterius sejagad raya! La..lagipula ini sudah malam! Ke.. kenapa kalian tidak pulang ke kamar kalian saja dan pergi tidur?! Ber..bersiap-siaplah untuk misi besok!", kata Pein salah tingkah.

"**Malam?! Ini baru jem 7, ketua gebleg! Emangnya kita bayi apa, disuruh tidur jam segini?! Kamu juga sudah janji bakal ada makan malam hari ini bersama-sama! Mana makanannya?!**", kata si Zetsu item.

"Em.. Tadi pagi kita kan sudah makan penagih utang itu.. Kamu masih mau makan lagi?", kata Zetsu putih.

Spontan saja semua orang langsung sweatdropped dan segera melihat ke arah Zetsu, dan kemudian berbalik ke arah Kakuzu. Si Kakuzu malah siul-siul sendiri, pasang tampang innocent yang padahal dari mukanya udah keliatan banyak dosa….

"Akkh! Sudahlah! Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian! Dan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu! Besok pagi aku mau bicara dengan kalian!!", kata Pein sewot.

"Tapi..", sela Kakuzu.

"Nggak ada pake tapi-tapian! Udah jelas ini salah kamu! Kan sudah kularang melakukan sesuatu yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan misi?! Kita bisa dilacak jika meninggalkan jejak seperti itu!"

"Dasar ketua sial.."

* * *

Tobi dan Deidara sedang berjalan di lorong tempat semua kamar anggota Akatsuki berada **(kecuali Pein dan Konan, tentunya)**. Tiba-tiba keluarlah Sasori dari dalam kamarnya **(sekarang Sasori tidur sendirian, berhubung Tobi menggantikan dirinya menjadi partner Deidara)**.

"Ah! Sasori no Danna! Aku ingin bicara sebentar, un!", kata Deidara.

"Apa?", jawab Sasori singkat.

"Anu.. Deidara-senpai…", sahut Tobi.

"Iya, iya! Kamu tidur duluan saja, un! Jadilah anak baik seperti biasanya dan jangan mengikuti aku dan Sasori, un!", sewot Deidara.

"Eh.. Tapi…"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, oyasuminasai! Puas, un? Cepat tidur sono!"

Merasa dirinya tidak dibutuhkan, Tobi pun berjalan lunglai menuju kamar tidurnya dan Deidara, meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara sendirian di lorong itu.

Di kamar tidurnya, Tobi melepaskan topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah manis milik Obito yang sedang dipakai olehnya **(saiah ngasal ajah, bilang aja Madara pake tubuh Obito…)**. Kemudian dia duduk di kasurnya, kasur kecil yang tetapi cukup nyaman baginya.

Dengan mata kirinya yang tertutup itu, dia menerawang kamarnya tempat dia tidur dengan Deidara. Di samping kasurnya, ada kasur lain yang merupakan tempat tidur milik Deidara. Ruangan itu kecil dan gelap, tapi cukup nyaman bagi organisasi Akatsuki yang kebanyakan anggotanya adalah ninja pelarian itu.

Di otaknya kembali terbayang kejadian salah paham antara dirinya, Deidara, dan Sasori siang itu.

'_Hah.. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa kejadian Sasori dan Deidara itu terus mengganggu pikiranku? Itupun cuma salah paham.. Dan juga, untuk apa Sasori meminta tanah liat dari Deidara? Bukannya dia benci ledakan? Ah.. entahlah.. aku tidak bisa berpikir jika terus seperti ini. Lebih baik aku tidur dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.._

Tobi pun menaruh topengnya di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya itu. Kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Dalam pikirannya, dia kembali mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian yang terjadi antara Pein dan Konan.

'_Huh. Dasar Pein.. Sempat-sempatnya masih berhubungan dengan yang namanya cinta itu. Orang akan gagal jika terus memikirkan apa yang namanya cinta. Kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan Konan dan kemudian mencampakkannya? Bukannya itu memberikan kenikmatan sendiri sudah berhasil melukai hati seseorang? Melihat cewek menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk..' _**(Nih, orang jaat banged ya..)**

Tiba-tiba saja otaknya kembali mengingat dengan raut muka Deidara waktu itu.

'_Muka itu.. Muka itu sama dengan ekspresi dari Pein.. Apa itu..yang namanya mencintai dan dicintai? Raut muka yang tak akan pernah kaudapatkan dari membunuh seseorang.. Apakah… cinta itu sebenarnya? Deidara..'_

'_!! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku terus berpikir tentang Deidara terus-menerus?! Dia menyukai Sasori, dan takkan pernah menyukaiku.. Aku tidak bisa membocorkan identitasku hanya untuk merubah pikirannya tetangku, kan?! Lagipula.. aku tahu, baginya, aku akan tetap selalu menjadi seorang Tobi.. Kouhai dari seorang Deidara-senpai yang selalu bersikap konyol dan bodoh.. Ya, bodoh..'_

'_...'_

'……'

'_Tapi, jika seperti itu mungkin akan bagus juga..'_

* * *

Setelah memikirkan 'sesuatu' Tobi langsung tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya.

**-Esok harinya-**

**-Ruangan kerja Pein-**

Dari arah pintu terdengar suara ketokan, Pein langsung menoleh.

"Masuk…", jawab Pein malas. Maklum hari itu masih pagi sekali, kira-kira jam 6 pagi.

Tampaklah Tobi membuka pintu itu.

"Hm? Madara-san? Ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini? Apa mau menyampaikan misi?", kata Pein.

"Nggak.. Aku ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu… Begini.."

_**To be continued**_

* * *

LvNa-cHaN : selesai juga! 1 chap mai first fic multichapter!

Tobi/Madara : Brengsek! Kenapa gw jadi kayak gituh?! Madara Uchiha itu selalu kul dan ga bakal suka sama cewe edan macam Deidara tw!

Deidara : Uwaah.. Aku jadi cewe nih.. Sasori no Danna! Aku cantik, nggak, un?

Sasori : Terserahlah.. **(pasang muka illfeel, ngeliat dirinya jadi cowo homo sama Deidara)**

Obito : Kok, gw juga muncul?

Deidara : Gyaa!! Setan! Ada setan bangkit dari kuburan!

LvNa-cHaN : Bukan Deidara-chan! Itu Obito! Cucunya sih Madara itu, loh!

Tobi/Madara : Halo, anak muudaaa..

Obito : **-langsung sewatdropped-**

LvNa-cHaN : Yah, pokoknya, makasih dah baca ni fic ancur! Ripiu pliz. Updet akan diusahakan secepatnya! Chapter 2 is coming!

Pein : Author gebleg! Bisa-bisanya gw dipermalukan kaya gitu di depan anggota-anggota gw!

Tobi/Madara : Apanya yang anggota lw! Itu organisasi gw yang buat tw! **(langsung sewot)**

Pein : Tapi gw yang ngetuain!

Tobi/Madara : Gw!

Pein : Gw!

Deidara : Jangan berantem, un! Sudah, deh. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yang menampilkan semua kecantikan dan apresiasi seniku, ya, un! Muah!

Semua : WUEEEK!!


	2. Konan is ready to help you!

Hm… Updet agak lama.. Banyak ulangan, sih.. Hehe.. Well, chapter 2 is here! Thx wat yang dah ripiu chap 1.. Di chapter pertama pusing, nggak? Apalagi yang kejadian si Deidara ma Sasori.. Maap, jayuz.. Tolong dimaklumin ajah, ya! Karena saiah masih amatir dalam wat cerita.. Makanya saiah minta ripiunya! Hehe... Oh, ya. Tadi di sekolah suruh bawa tanah liat, trus buat C2 **(klu nggak salah yg laba-laba, kan?) **punyaDeidara! Ahahaha.. Kok, jadi cerita, ya.. Ya, dah, deh. Here we go!

Warning : Saiah peringatkan lagi, bukan yaoi fic. Di sini Deidara adalah seorang cewek, dan Tobi a.k.a. Madara pake tubuh Obito **(selama dia belum buka topengnya, saiah masih percaya dia pake tubuhnya Obito, hohohoho... saiah orangnya nyolot...)**

Disclaimer : Yang pasti Masashi Kishimoto-san yang dah bisa buat crita sebagus ini! Berharap nanti saiah gede bisa bikin manga sebagus dia…

Summary : Chapter 2 is here! Apa yang akan dikatakan Tobi? Bagaimana reaksi Pein? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Just read it!

* * *

**Akatsuki Triangle Love**

**Chapter 2 : Konan is ready to help you!**

"Begini, Pein.."

"Kenapa?"

"Em, a..aku..", ucap Tobi malu-malu.

"Ya, ya?", balas Pein udah deg-degan.

"To.."

"To?", kata Pein bingung.

"Tolong bantu aku tembak Deidara..", ucap Tobi dengan mukanya yang memerah **(dibalik topeng maksudnya)**

"Oh? Susah amat! Tembak pake ini ajah!", kata Pein sambil mengeluarkan sebuah shotgun, sniper riffle, sama AK 47 **(?)** dari bawah meja kerjanya.

Tobi langsung sweatdropped.

"Goblog! Bukan itu maksudnya! Maksudku kaya… kaya… pernyataan… cinta, loh..", kata Tobi sambil menurunkan nada suaranya. Kalau diperhatikan, kaya suara cewek yang lagi jatuh cinta, imut sekali…

Diam 1 detik

Diam 5 detik

Diam 30 detik

Diam 1 menit

Pein baru merespon.

"……Hah?"

"Bantu aku.. tembak.. Dei..dara.."

"…..Ke..kenapa?"

"Tolong bantu aku nyatakan perasaan sukaku ke Deidara", ucap Tobi agak tegas.

"……What…?"

"Tolong… Bantu… Aku… Tembak… Deidara…", kata Tobi, tapi sekarang dengan aura Death Glarenya. Uratnya pun sudah mulai muncul di kepalanya.

"….What the hell….?", kata Pein sok-sok bahasa Inggris, pura-pura budeg pula.

"MATI AJAH LW KE LAUT!!", teriak Tobi sambil melemparkan kipas angin simbol klan Uchiha ke arah Pein **(bayangin Temari lagi main ama kipasnya)**, saking nggak bisa menahan amarahnya.

* * *

Nun jauh di Konohagakure….

"Ah! Tsunade-sama! Lihat!", teriak Shizune sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa, Shisune? Mengganggu waktu minum sake-ku saja…", omel Tsunade sambil menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Tampaknya ada badai di arah sana! Mungkin seperti tornado…ya?"

Tampak ada sebuah tornado besar di arah utara Konohagakure.

"Tornado itu besar sekali.. Yang berada di dekat sana mungkin tidak akan selamat.. Ah! Tornado itu sudah hilang! Cepat sekali..", kata Tsunade.

"Untunglah, kalau begitu tidak akan mengarah ke Konoha, ya?", kata Shizune sambil menghela napas.

* * *

**-Back to Akatsuki's secret base-**

"Ma..maap Madara-san!", teriak Pein dengan mukanya yang babak belur, itulah Pein masih bisa selamat bahkan menghalau tornado itu untuk membangunkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain, Pein yang sudah menghancurkan Amagakure **(Amagakure, kan?)** sendirian, tapi masih bisa diperintah oleh Tobi… OLEH TOBI… Aneh…

"Jangan keras-keras! Kalau anggota yang lain tau aku ini Madara, bisa gawat!", teriak Tobi **(sendirinya juga keras suaranya..)**

"Bu..bukannya begitu… Apa aku bener-bener nggak salah denger? Deidara….kan?"

"Iya, aku sudah mantap dengan pikiranku", jawab Tobi sambil membusungkan dada.

"Ta..tapi.. Kenapa Deidara? Masih banyak cewek yang lebih bagus dari dia, kan? Lalu, menurutku, kamu Pe-De sekali.. Memangnya yakin bakal berhasil?", tanya Pein.

"Pasti berhasil! Konan aja mau sama kamu yang udah jelek, piercingan lagi! Kenapa aku nggak? Aku, The Perfect One : Uchiha Madara… Hahahahaha!!", kata Tobi sambil terlena dalam kata-katanya sendiri. Pein yang diomongin begitu langsung merangkak ke arah pojok ruangannya, memeluk kakinya, mengisap jempolnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, dan kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya **(coba praktiin ndiri, pasti tau maksudnya)**

"Eh… Tapi aku tidak terlalu tau tentang perempuan. Kalau mau tanyalah pada Konan", kata Pein dengan gaya _'I'm back to business!'_

"Cih… Tidak bisa diharapkan, ya.. Ya, sudahlah! Di mana Konan?", kata Tobi dengan muka kecewa.

"Oh, dia masih ada di kamar tidurku, masih tidur. Maklum lah, ini masih jem 6 pagi", kata Pein sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada di baliknya tempat duduknya.

Spontan Tobi langsung sweatdropped.

'_Kamar tidur…ku? Nggak salah itu? Sebenarnya hubungan mereka sudah sampai mana, sih? Ah, bodo! Nanti bisa susah kalau aku melamun lagi! Waktuku bisa terbuang!'_

"Ya, sudah. Terimakasih, ya, Pein!", kata Tobi sambil berlalu ke arah pintu di balik Pein.

'_BRAAK!!'_

Pintu sudah tertutup, spontan Pein langsung ketawa-ketawa sendiri **(kesurupan kali), **mendengar pemimpin Akatsuki yang sebenarnya itu bisa jatuh cinta sama cewek macam Deidara.

'_Madara-san itu seleranya jelek banged, ya! Wahahaha!' _kata Pein sambil ketawa berikut guling-guling di lantai.. Stress kali...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi, Tobi yang membuka pintu itu. Pein pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Wu..wuaa?! Madara-san?! A..ada apa?!", kata Pein gugup.

"Aku lupa sesuatu..", kata Tobi yang kemudian berjalan ke depan Pein, membungkuk **(Pein sedang duduk di kursi)**, menaruh tangannya di pundak Pein, dan kemudian mengeluarkan Sharingannya yang terlihat di bolongan di topengnya itu.

"Pein… Kalau kamu sampai berkata macam-macam ke anggota Akatsuki yang lain… Akan gw buang semua stok mayat idup loe ke laut, sekaligus loenya!!", ancam Tobi dengan aura Death Glare-nya, beserta Sharingannya yang udah terkutuk banged itu…

"I..Iya.. Madara-san…", kata Pein udah keringatan sekaligus ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Sharingan Tobi pun hilang, kembali menjadi mata hitam milik Obito itu.

"Ah! Bagus-lah, Pein-sama! Sudah, ya! Tobi mau menemui Konan-chan dulu! Tobi anak baik!", kata Tobi dengan suara cerianya, dan kemudian berlalu ke arah pintu.

Pein yang sudah keringatan langsung sweatdropped ngeliatin aura Tobi yang berubah 180 derajat itu. Yah, Pein tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Keringat masih bercucuran di mukanya, tak berkutik di hadapan Madara Uchiha.

* * *

**-Kamar Pein (dan Konan)-**

"Konan-chan! Ohayou! Kau sudah bangun??", kata Tobi dengan suaranya yang mengelegar seantero markas, bagaikan bunyi ayam jantan membangunkan penduduk desa dengan 'petok-petok'-nya **(namanya apa, sih? Lupa..)**

"Nggh… Pein…? Kenapa dibangunkan…? Aku masih mengantuk, nih…..", kata Konan sambil menggeliat di kasurnya **(kasur Pein juga..)**

Tobi langsung malu-malu dan senyum-senyum mesum ngeliat Konan masih tidur dan menggeliat di kasurnya. Bayangin aja, Konan pake rok mini yang nggak ampe nutupin pahanya **(bayangin Misa Amane di Death Note chapter/page 61)**! Spontan Tobi langsung nosebleed, untung ketutupan topengnya. Kalau nggak bisa malu-maluin klan Uchiha yang berkedudukan sebagai pendirinya, tuh!

"Auuh..Ah..Iihh….Nggh..Ko..Konan-chan…", kata Tobi **(sekaligus ngomong nggak jelas)**.

"...Ngh...?"

"Ah! Madara-san? Aduh, kenapa anda masuk ke kamarku?! Aku, kan, malu anda melihat wajah tidurku… To…tolong tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku akan mandi dulu agar aku kelihatan rapi!", kata Konan dengan gagap.

"Heh? Aduh.. Ini penting, nih… Bisa nggak mandinya….", tiba-tiba Tobi terhenyak.

'_Ma..mandi? Konan-chan mau mandi? Di sini?_**(bayangin kalau kamar Konan dan Pein itu kayak luxury room hotel bintang lima! Emas perak bertebaran di sana-sini.. Banyak kakak-kakak cantik salah banged, tuh… Ngaco, saiah… Duit buat membuat ini kamar diambil secara diam-diam dari uang kas Akatsuki kalau nggak diem-diem, Kakuzu bisa teriak-teriak nggak jelas terus-menerus selama 500 abad. Padahal, markas mereka dibuat di sebuah gua terlantar di tengah hutan. Keajaiban itu ada, ya…)** _OHOHOHOHO! THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY! I'm really looking forward too it!'_, pikir Tobi dengan senyum mesumnya, bahkan mengalahkan si Jiraiya! Si ero-sanin ter-pervert di Konoha itu!

"Oh, ok..ok, Konan-chan! A..aku akan menunggu di luar dulu! Kamu mandinya cepetan, ya!", kata Tobi sambil berlalu ke arah pintu.

* * *

'_Srrrsshhhh….'_

Terdengar percikan air dari arah kamar Pein dan Konan, Tobi berdiri di luar pintu **(antara ruangan kerja Pein dan kamar tidurnya dibagi oleh sebuah koridor lagi, jadi Pein nggak bakal tau)**.

Dengan niat kotornya, kemudian dia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, pelan….sekali…

Tobi berjingkrak-jingkrak di kamar Pein itu, kemudian memandangi kamar Pein dengan seksama. Ditemukanlah sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Tempat asal suara air itu berada. Tobi kemudian mulai berjalan tanpa suara, ke depan pintu itu.

Sampailah dia ke arah pintu itu **(udah kaya mission impossible ajah…)**

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia berhasil membuka kenop pintu. Sedikit lagi…

Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari pikiran Tobi.

Muncul seperti 2 orang kerdil dari pikiran Tobi, mereka memakai baju Akatsuki juga, tetapi yang satu mempunyai sayap dan yang satu lagi mempunyai tanduk dan ekor. Yang mempunyai sayap pun berkata,

'_Jangan! Tobi anak baik, Tobi tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal seperti ini! Kalau mengintip seseorang, berarti nama Tobi sudah bukan Tobi is a good boy lagi! Bakal jadi Tobi is a bad boy!'_

Kemudian, Tobi yang mempunyai ekor dan tanduk menyingkirkan Tobi malaikat dari hadapan Tobi dengan ekornya, lalu berkata,

'_Ayo, Madara… This is your chance once in a life time! Bisa melihat Konan seperti ini bukan hal yang buruk! Kamu bakal rugi kalau tidak melihatnya.. Jangan berpikir terlalu lama! Kalau Deidara menerimamu, dia juga tidak akan tau kamu pernah mengintip Konan! Cepat buka gagang pintu itu, dan.. Waooo, lembah berisi madu dan susu itu sudah menunggumu di sana! Jangan dengarkan dia.. Aku ini hasrat terdalam milikmu.. Aku tahu yang paling diinginkan bagimu.. Buka pintu itu!'_

'_Jangan! Tobi anak baik! Tobi masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat hal itu sekarang dan selamanya! Tobi tidak mau jadi seperti ninja yang ada di Konoha itu yang hampir mati gara-gara ditonjok sama seorang perempuan _**(tau kan siapa..)**_!_

'_Buka pintu itu!'_

'_Jangan dibuka!'_

'_Buka!'_

'_Jangan!'_

Tobi semakin pusing, siapakah yang harus diikuti? Niat baik atau niat jahatnya? Tobi tidak bisa menentukan salah satunya. Sebagai Tobi, dia harus selalu menjadi anak baik, tapi sebagai Madara, dia harus mengikuti intuisinya sebagai Madara. Tobi terlalu lama berpikir dan…

'_Duaak!!'_

Pintu itu mengenai kepala Tobi, tepat di jidatnya **(Tobi, berterimakasihlah pada topeng lollipop mu itu!)**. Konan yang sudah memakai jubah Akatsukinya langsung kaget dan membawa Tobi ke kasurnya.

* * *

Topeng milik Tobi sudah tergeletak di bawah kasur itu. Kepalanya diperban karena pendarahan yang hebat **(itu ajah sudah pke topeng, kalau nggak..)**.

"Go..gomenasai! Madara-san! Aku tidak tahu anda ada di depan pintu! Madara-san juga seharusnya tidak berdiri di depan pintu. Kan, tidak ada urusan di kamar mandi, kan **(telmi)**?!", kata Konan.

"Urghhh… Tidak apa-apa, kok", kata Tobi sambil memgangi kepalanya.

"By the way, anyway, busway.. Aku ingin kau membantuku..", kata Tobi.

"Katakan apapun itu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membayar kesalahanku pada anda!", teriak Konan.

"Eh.. Aku mau curhat…"

"Curhat? Silakan saja! Aku masih punya banyak persediaan tisu jika curhat yang nangis-nangis **(Konan kerja di pabrik kertas, nggak bakal kekurangan tisu, kan?)**!", kata Konan.

"Eh.. Ini bukan tentang sesuatu yang menyedihkan.. Engg…. Ini tentang Deidara….", kata Tobi gugup.

"Deidara? Apa anda mau mengatakan suka padanya?"

Yak, tepat di subjeknya. Tobi langsung muntah-muntah sekaligus pusing-pusing kaya gejala demam berdarah. Bagaimanapun juga, Konan itu cewek, dia pasti lebih mengerti tentang masalah ini daripada Pein.

"Ah! Madara-san! Anda tidak apa-apa?!"

"Uhuukk, uhuuuk, aku tidak apa-apa, enngg, aku bertanya padamu karena kamu ini cewek, jadi kupikir kamu lebih mengerti tentang masalah ini. Kamu dekat dengan Deidara, kan? Apa kamu tahu tentang hal-hal yang disukainya, dan yang tidak?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Deidara suka pada ledakan dan dia suka mengatakan, 'un'!"

Tobi langsung jatuh. Semua orang tahu Deidara suka pada ledakan dan kata 'un'!

"Ma..maksudku bukan seperti itu! Hal-hal yang lebih spesifik lagi maksudku! Seperti majalah yang disukainya, atau apalah!"

"Ooh… Hm.. Deidara itu.. suka bermain dengan burung-burung sewaktu pagi, memetik bunga dan menaruhnya di pot bunga di kamarnya"

Tobi baru mengerti sekarang, pantas saja Deidara sering memiliki sebuket bunga di kamarnya. Tobi tidak pernah mencari tau akan hal itu.

"Oh, ya. Dia juga suka kembang api! Sebenarnya tidak aneh karena dia menyukai ledakan, ya. Tapi dia pemilih sekali dalam melihat kembang api, seperti 'terlalu cepat'lah, 'warnanya tidak bagus'lah, 'tidak ada seninya'lah, dan masih banyak lagi", kata Konan mengingat kejadian festival kembang api tahun lalu yang diadakan bersama semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Oh.. Begitu.. Oh, ya… Apa..apa ada orang yang disukainya, atau… dibencinya?", kata Tobi ragu-ragu.

Konan pun mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan…

"Ah! Dia pernah berkata bahwa dia sangat menghormati Sasori. Karena Sasori adalah orang yang mengerti tentang seni yang berbeda darinya!"

"Ooo", Tobi hanya meng-oh, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

"Engg… Apa dia.. pernah berkata sesuatu… tentang… aku…?", kata Tobi malu-malu kucing.

"Tentang Madara-san? Apa, ya… Oh, iya! Dia sering mengeluh padaku kalau Tobi itu bodoh, menyebalkan, suka menganggu, punya tampang madesu **(masa depan suram)**, sedikit tidak waras, dan masih banyak lagi!", kata Konan dengan entengnya tanpa mempedulikan Tobi yang sedang duduk di depannya. Tobi hanya bisa menunduk dengan air bercucuran di pipinya.

"Tapi..", kata Konan, dengan adanya kata 'tapi' sudah bisa membuat Tobi ceria kembali. Mukanya pun bersinar lagi dan senyum harapan mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tapi apa?!", kata Tobi tidak sabar.

...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Saat itu masih pagi, Konan sedang duduk-duduk di teras **(emang ada?)** Akatsuki bersama dengan Deidara. Di meja terlihat 2 teh dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Deidara pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah! Konan-chan! Aku pusing dengan anak itu, un!", keluh Deidara.

"Anak itu? Ooo, maksudmu, Ma.. Akh! To..Tobi?", kata Konan. Hampir saja mulutnya keceplosan mengatakan Madara, kalau kelepasan, bisa-bisa langsung di Amaterasu olehnya..

"Un? Rasanya aku mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, deh, un.. Sudahlah! Iya, ini tentang Tobi, un! Tiap hari anak itu selalu menganggu saat aku sedang membuat karyaku, un! Kenapa Pein-san memasangkanku dengannya, sih! Aku ingin bersama dengan Sasori no danna lagi, un!!", teriak Deidara dengan kesal, sampa-sampai dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ahahaha, tapi, Deidara..", kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Un?"

"Perasaanku kamu lebih terlihat ceria kalau bersama dengannya, deh. Kamu jadi lebih penuh dengan emosi, tambahan, kamu lebih terlihat cantik kalau menunjukkan emosimu seperti itu!"

Spontan, Deidara langsung memerah, antara malu atau marah, tidak ada yang tau.

"Ce…ceria?! Nggak!! Nggak mungkin aku bisa ceria kalau bersama orang seperti itu, un! Malahan aku bisa tambah stress kalau begitu!", kata Deidara.

"Hm.. Tapi, bukankah organisasi ini lebih ceria kalau ada Tobi? Setidaknya pikiran kita tidak terus terfokus pada misi memburu jinchuriki terus, kan", kata Konan sambil menenangkan Deidara.

"Ukh.. Aku memang tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu, un..", kata Deidara sambil duduk kembali dan kemudian mulai menyeruput tehnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian memasukkan anak seperti itu ke Akatsuki, un?", kata Deidara dengan wajah bingung.

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kupikir anak itu terlalu baik dan polos untuk masuk ke sebuah organisasi seperti ini, un.. Maksudku, bandingkan saja Tobi dengan Hidan! Hidan sudah seperti kakek-kakek **(liat rambutnya) **mesum yang hobinya melakukan ritual yang nggak jelas apapun itu, un! Sedangkan, Tobi itu seperti anak kecil yang selalu meminta perhatian kepada orangtuanya… Seperti masih tidak bisa membedakan mana baik mana buruk, un…", kata Deidara sambil menghela napas.

"Ahahaha..", kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak kecil, sebenarnya umur Tobi itu berapa, sih, un?"

"Eh…" **(nggak bisa bilang umurnya sudah 100 tahun lebih)**

* * *

**-Back to Pein and Konan room-**

"Seperti itu", kata Konan sambil menutup ceritanya.

"Baik dan polos? Aku?", kata Tobi sambil menunjuk dirinya. **(langsung inget dia udah pernah bunuh adiknya walau adiknya dah menyetujui, baik dan polos, ya…)**

"Jadi, kupikir Deidara hanya melihatmu seperti adik kecilnya. Tidak ada perasaan sepeti itu sama sekali"

"Jadi… Tidak ada kemungkinan sama sekali bagiku untuk berhasil?", kata Tobi dengan muka lesu.

"Yah, tidak bisa kubilang benar-benar 0, sih.. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba dulu mengatakan suka padanya, kan?", kata Konan sambil tersenyum.

Hanya dengan satu kata itu, muka Tobi yang tadi menunduk bisa langsung ceria kembali.

"Be..benarkah?! Ka..kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?!", kata Tobi sambil kembali ceria.

"Yah, kalau anda mau, kita bisa mencobanya besok dulu. Aku yakin Pein akan membantu", kata Konan dengan auranya yang menenangkan.

"Ba..baik! Aku akan mencobanya besok! Arigato gozaimas, Konan-chan!!", kata Tobi dengan nada berterimakasih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk membantu anda, Madara-san", kata Konan.

"Tolong dibantu, ya, Konan-chan! Aku akan kembali dulu, besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini untuk rencananya, ya!", kata Tobi sambil mengambil topengnya dan kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. Konan hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian tersenyum melihat kelakuan seperti anak kecil dari Tobi itu.

* * *

**-Night time-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Tobi sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri berikut dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Di seberangnya Deidara sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Sekarang Tobi hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh **(nggak, nggak jauh-jauh, cuman 5 meter aja)**. Mukanya bersemu merah, melihat wajah cewek cantik berambut pirang itu tertidur dengan pulasnya.

'_Deidara..'_

Sesaat kemudian Tobi berjalan tanpa suara menuju kasur tempat partnernya sedang tidur itu, kemudian dia membungkuk, dan merebahkan kepalanya di samping kepala Deidara.

Tobi hanya memandangi muka Deidara yang sedang tidur dengan pulas itu, kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah ekspresi yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh seorang Madara hanya kepada Deidara...

Tiba-tiba, kepala Deidara tergolek ke samping, bagai merasakan Tobi ada di sebelahnya. Spontan saja Tobi pun langsung kaget, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur, takut akan membangunkan partnernya itu.

Tobi hanya bisa diam, dia bagaikan tak bisa bergerak karena terikat genjutsu. Tobi bagaikan terhipnotis, terhipnotis oleh wajah tidur perempuan cantik itu.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi bibirnya dan bibir Deidara akan bersentuhan. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi..

'_Apa.. aku boleh menciumnya..?'_

Tobi pun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Deidara yang kecil itu, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi…

Sedikit lagi..

Tiba-tiba bibir Deidara bergerak, membuat Tobi terhenyak dan membuat mukanya memerah, lebih merah dari rambut Sasori.

"Sa..sori..no..dan..na..?", kata Deidara dalam tidurnya.

Tobi yang mendengar kata 'Sasori' itupun langsung mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian dia mulai berani untuk bergerak dan kemudian mundur selankah.

'_Dia mengigau…? Sasori, ya..? Dia benar-benar suka pada Sasori.. Tapi, itu tidak akan membuatku menyerah! Tunggu saja, Deidara!'_, kata Tobi dalam hati dengan mantap.

Kemudian, dia langsung kembali ke kasurnya, merebahkan dirinya. Kemudian dia melihat lagi ke arah Deidara untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hari itu, dan menutup matanya, menunggu hari esok untuk datang...

**To be continued**

LvNa-cHan : Hau, hau.. Padahal ini chapter rencananya digunakan untuk misinya Tobi nembak Deidara besok.. Malah ini jadi jauh lebih panjang dari chapter 1.. WHAT HAPPEN WITH ME?! Padahal kalau diitung-itung waktunya cuman dari jem 6 pagi sampe jem 8 pagi di situ!

Itachi : Banyak yang 'HAPPEN WITH YOU' tau! Masa' ini chapter gw nggak keluar sama sekali?!

Deidara : Kamu nggak usah bilang gitu, un! Aku yang tokoh utamanya aja nggak keluar sama sekali! Gimana kamu, yang cuman tokoh pembantu! Nggak penting, gitu, un!

Tobi/Madara : Wkwkwkw.. This chapter is all 'bout me!

Sasori : Berisik! Gw lagi badmood tw ga! **(Badmood gara-gara nggak keluar sama sekali)**

Hidan : Apa maksudnya nama gw ada di situ?! Njelekin-jelekin ritual gw lagi! Bakalku jadikan persembahan dewa Jasshin yang ke 500!

LvNa-cHaN : Ampun, om! Huwaa!! Madara-kun! Amaterasu-in, tuh, si Hidan! Dia nakal amah aku!

Tobi/Madara : Siap laksanakan, your highness!

Pein : Uhuuk, uhuuk!! Your higness?! Nggak salah, tuh?!

LvNa-cHaN : Nggak salah lagi! Wahahahahaha…

Pein: **-sweatdropped-**

Konan : Ah.. Pokoknya ripiu ajah wat chapter ini, ya.. Chapter 3 akan datang bentar lagi!

LvNa-cHaN : Iyah, iyah! Ngomong-ngomong, wat fansnya Tobi sama Deidara, tenang ajah! Mereka pasti keluar di chapter 3! Berhubung saiah ini fans beratnya mereka berdua, pasti keluar, kok! Pein? Itachi? Kisame? Yang lain? Mungkin keluar, mungkin nggak! Wahahaha!

Kisame : Author gendeng! Kalau besok gw ga keluar, gw ingetin, loh! Gw ingetin!!

LvNa-cHaN : Ingetin ajah! Paling besok lupa! Otak ikan, tuh, gedenya berapa, sih?** (ngejek)**

Kisame : Sial!! Gw Samehada-in loh!!

LvNa-cHaN : Kyaaaaa!! Deidara-chan!! Tolong!! Pakein C4!! C4!!

Kakuzu : Weh! Sial! Gw lagi ngitung duit, nih! Gw ambil jantung loe kalau loe nggak bisa diem!

Tobi/Madara : Arrrgggh!! Dasar organisasi nggak harmonis!! Pokoknya tungguin chapter 3 aja! Dan harus ripiu, yah! **(maksa)** Kalau nggak mau… Langkahin mayat… Pein dulu!! **(kabur)**

Pein : Weeghh!! Sial! Ke sini, loe!

Zetsu : Kok, kayaknya kita nggak ngomong, ya?


	3. Tobi's attack!

Huaaa!! Lama banget updetnya… Gomen… Berhubung saiah lagi main Persona 4 **(minta walkthrough.. Masih belum beli yang USA punya.. -dilempar sendal**-) updet jadi sedikit lebih lama dari chapter 2 yang lalu.. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat Uchiha Yuki-chan dan Ken2 **(kapan buat account om? Trus jangan ngomong-ngomong yang nggak, deh.. Wahahaha…)** yang ngeripiu 2 chapter lalu! Aku boleh panggil kamu Yu-chan, nggak? Aku lumayan suka tuh sama fic 'my danna'nya, tapi nggak sempet ngeripiu.. Gomen.. Nanti chapter 3 aku ripiu deh! Tetep baca dan ripiu fic aku, ya! Begitu pula dengan pembaca lainnya! Ripiu sangat diharapkan di sini! Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic apa aku ganti genrenya jadi romance/humor aja kali, ya? Tolong kasih pendapatnya lewat ripiu! Well, chapter 3! I love Tobi, Obito, and Madara so much! Hyahahaha…

Summary : Malam telah berganti pagi, sudah saatnya Tobi menyatakan perasaannya pada Deidara! Pein dan Konan siap untuk membantunya! Need ripiu pliz… Chapter 3 updet.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san…Tobi boleh buatku, nggak…

Warning : Kaya biasa, bukan fic yaoi. Deidara asli cewek. Sisanya masih pada jenis kelaminnya masing-masing. Disini Tobi/Madara pake tubuh Obito. Saiah masih berharap Tobi itu Obito. Hahahaha…

* * *

**Akatsuki Triangle Love**

**Chapter 3 : Tobi's attack!**

Markas Akatsuki, jam 4 pagi **(kalau perlu subuh)**.

-**Kamar Deidara dan Tobi**-

Tobi duduk di kasurnya, tanpa suara, melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan sebuah tampang bloon yang tiada duanya itu. Kantung mata sudah terbentuk di bawah matanya. Terlihat sekali dia tidak tidur malam **(ato subuh, nggak tau deh..) **itu.

'_Ukhhh... Aku benar-benar tidak tidur malam ini… Cuman karena ini saja tidak bisa tidur… Bagaimana dengan festival __**'Tertangkapnya semua jinchuriki! Rayakanlah dengan Akatsuki!'**__? Bisa tidak tidur 3 hari 3 malam aku…'_

Dengan muka ngantuknya, dia kembali menengok ke arah Deidara. Cewek cantik tapi cerewet itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sayang, mukanya ternoda dengan sejenis cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya **(4 biji, saudara-saudara… Mantep, tuh..)**… Jorok sekali…

Tobi langsung sweatdropped.

'_Hhh.. Aku suka..dengan cewek seperti ini? Jijai bajai bacang __**(?)**__!! Apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu, sih! Dasar bodoh! Madara bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!'_, teriak Tobi dari dalam hati **(Tobi itu emang bodoh, kan.. Ngaku lagi, deh..)**.

Sesaat kemudian, dia kembali menengok ke arah cewek berambut kuning terang itu. Hanya dengan wajah tidurnya saja, sudah bisa membuat pemimpin klan Uchiha berdarah dingin **(mamalia harusnya berdarah panas, tapi entah kenapa kalo Uchiha pasti berdarah dingin… Klan yang aneh..)** itu tak berkutik. Lagi-lagi Tobi terdiam dengan mukanya yang merah, sambil terus menatap wajah Deidara. Tobi kemudian langsung berpikir dalam hati lagi.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dengan cewek ini saja? Dia berbeda dengan cewek kebanyakan, Deidara selalu merasa optimis dengan seni ledakannya itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang lain tentang seninya itu... Apakah itu..yang namanya percaya..dengan apa yang kita yakini?'_

Tobi kembali menghela napas, dan kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian, Tobi menutup matanya dan mulai mengingat-ingat tentang masa lalunya.

'_Selama ini, aku hanya hidup untuk membalas dendam __**(inget dendam, inget Sasuke.. Hehe.. Sifatnya nurun, yah..) **__kepada Konoha yang mengkucilkan klan Uchiha. Aku tidak punya tujuan lain selain itu, dan, jika aku sudah membalaskan dendamku, apa yang tersisa? Aku takkan punya tujuan lain, tak ada yang tersisa lagi… Aku hanya bisa diam setelah itu…'_

Tobi kembali membuka matanya, dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya.

'_Kalau aku punya tujuan, mungkin aku masih punya alasan untuk hidup lagi, ya. Makanya itu, kalau aku punya tujuan lain dalam hidupku, mungkin hidup itu tidak akan terasa hampa. Dan, mungkin setelah menghancurkan Konoha, aku bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia, berkeluarga, melanjutkan klan Uchiha, memiliki anak, juga istri.. Dan istri itu harus…'_

Mukanya memerah kembali, memikirkan hal-hal yang entah baik atau buruk **(kalo saiah pasti langsung negative thinking.. Hohoho)**, sangat terlihat dari wajahnya dia sedang memikirkan Deidara.

'_Arghh! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Masa' aku sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu, sih?! Diterima saja belum! Bodoh! UAAAAHH!!'_, teriak Tobi dalam hati, tak disangka-sangka, Madara Uchiha pun tidak kuat dengan pikiran kotor seperti itu.. Apa kata dunia?!

Tobi pun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dan kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir untuk mencoba tidur kembali.

* * *

Jam 5.57 pagi, markas Akatsuki.

-**Di depan ruang kerja Pein**-

Tobi tampak sudah berdiri di sebelah pintu ruang kerja Pein, dia masih belum memakai topengnya, sehingga terlihat kantung mata di bawah matanya itu. Matanya pun sudah merah, berair **(pake Insto!)**. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hanya saiah yang tau…** -diketok panci-**

'_Sial… Karena sudah jam 4, kupikir akan susah untuk bangun lagi. Kalau aku datangnya siang-siang, bisa ketahuan oleh yang lain kalau aku masuk ruangannya si Pein… Cish… Malangnya nasibku…' _pikir Tobi dalam hati. Oh… Poor Tobi!

Konan dan Pein telah berjanji dengan Tobi untuk bertemu di depan ruang kerjanya jam 6 pagi ini agar tidak ketahuan oleh yang lain. Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 6. Tobi pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan kemudian berbalik, hendak membuka gagang pintu.

Tiba-tiba…

'_DUAAAKK!!'_

"Kyaaa!! Madara-san?!"

Yap, tetap sasaran. Tobi terkena pintu **(lagi..)**. Kenapa rasanya hari ini Tobi terkena sial melulu? Tanya kenapa… Hidup ini emang kadang indah kadang menyedihkan.

"Ma..Madara-san! Gomenasai! Aku tidak tau kamu ada di depan pintu!!", teriak Konan panik karena melihat jidat Tobi yang sudah penuh darah. Padahal tampaknya luka karena terkena pintu yang kemarin belum sembuh.. Sekarang sudah terkena pintu lagi **(tanpa topeng pula)**, tambah jenong deh jidatnya…

"Khe, khe, khe, khe..", tawa Pein sambil meringis.

"Guwaaa, ra…rasa sakitnya seperti dejavu…"

* * *

Kepala Tobi kembali diperban lagi setelah diberi obat merah oleh Konan. Pein, sih, sebodo amat. Kan, kaya.. DL **(Derita Loe)**…

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Madara-san?", tanya Konan dengan lembut.

"Ukhh… Iya.. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok..", kata Tobi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"…Ukh…Hi..hihi..hihihi..", kata Pein tidak sanggup menahan ketawa. Saking tidak tahannya, dia sudah guling-guling duluan di lantai! Dasar orang stress…

SRIIINNG!! Mata Tobi pun kembali berubah menjadi merah, mengeluarkan aura Death Glare-nya yang sudah melegenda itu! Pein langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan kemudian kembali duduk manis di kursinya sambil masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Langsung saja Tobi kembali menyimpan Sharingannya itu dan tersenyum menang.

"Well, whatever **(Pein ngomong bahasa Inggris! Hari ini bakal turun salju kayaknya!)**, bagaimana dengan rencana kita Madara-san?", tanya Pein.

"Kok, tanya aku…", kata Tobi sambil mengeluarkan muka melasnya, dan kemudian menaruh jarinya di bawah mulutnya. Ah… So cuuuuuuuute…

"Arggh!! Ini, kan, masalahmu, Madara-san! Kenapa jadi aku yang repot?! Tinggal tembak pake shotgun juga sudah selesai, kan?!", teriak Pein sewot, mengingat kejadian hari yang lalu.

"Cish… Gagal, ya… Ya, sudah! Konan! Apa rencanamu?", kata Tobi sambil beralih ke arah Konan.

"Baik! Tadi malam aku sudah menyusun rencana, dan tampaknya akan berhasil dengan baik!", teriak Konan dengan bangganya.

"Hm… Tampaknya bisa dipercaya, tidak seperti Pein.. Baiklah! Apa rencanamu?", teriak Tobi tanpa mempedulikan Pein yang ada di belakangnya. Kasihan sekali..

"Nah, nah.. Kalian dengarkan baik-baik, ya.. Karena rencanaku ini sudah pasti lebih hebat dan kemungkinan berhasilnya pasti 100!!"

Tobi dan Pein kemudian mulai memasang kuping **(hah? Emangnya mereka nggak punya kuping, ya? Gak apa-apa, deh..)** masing-masing. Keringat keluar dari pipi mereka berdua saking tidak sabarnya.

"Nah.."

Dag, dig, dug, dag, dig, dug, dag, dig, dug.. **(bagi yang nggak tau, ini suara jantung berdegup saking kerasnya. Kalau Kakuzu bisa lebih keras lagi, orang jantung ada 5 gitu…)**

"Hm.."

Dag, dig, dug, dag, dig, dug…

"Ngghh…"

"CEPETAN!!", teriak Pein dan Tobi sewot.

"Ah! Ah! Maaf! Nah, ini dia! Jreng, jreng, jreng, jrengg!!"

Tobi dan Pein pun langsung tak sabar menunggunya.

"Ajak Deidara untuk kencan di Konoha dan traktir dia ramen di Ichiraku Ramen shop yang ranmennya terkenal enak itu, loh! Dan kalau beruntung, kita bisa bertemu dengan jinchuriki Kyuubi yang kabarnya suka makan di situ, loh!", kata Konan dengan bangga sambil mengancungkan jarinya.

Diam 1 detik

Diam 5 detik

Diam 10 detik

"…doh…"

"Hah?"

"DASAR BODOH!! Masa penjahat kelas S bisa kencan dengan santainya di Konohagakure?! Mentraktir Deidara mie ramen?! Nggak romantis pula! Malah apa maksudnya ketemu jinchuriki Kyuubi?! Memangnya kita mau misi??", teriak Tobi sewot sampai ilernya kemana-mana.. Dan juga, ada wangi-wangian berbau aroma therapi pula setelah itu… Tobi… Kamu sikat gigi, nggak, sih?

"Nggh… Kan, maksudku.. Bisa sekali dayung dua, tiga pulau terlewati gituhh..", kata Konan sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Em.. Konan, kita sedang tidak belajar bahasa Indonesia, jadi hentikanlah penggunaan peribahasa yang nggak penting itu, ya?", tanya Pein yang juga menutup hidungnya.

* * *

"Jadi? Bagaimana sebaiknya?", tanya Tobi yang sudah tenang.

"Yah, untuk pendekatan pertama, lebih baik berbicara dengan baik dulu dengannya. Tapi bukan dengan Tobi yang seperti biasanya. Dengan Madara-san sendiri yang……gentleman…..", kata Pein ragu-ragu. Yep, Tobi pun tersenyum menang!

"Wah! Kamu makan apa semalam, Pein? Bisa mengeluarkan pendapat yang bagus seperti itu! Ini sebuah sejarah besar dalam National Geograpik!", kata Tobi kaget. Pein langsung mengeluarkan urat-urat amarah di kepalanya, tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin dan tadi pagi, lebih baik marahnya ditahan saja, deh…

"Pein benar Untuk pendekatan pertama, lebih baik bicara baik-baik dengannya dulu. Lalu, setelah beberapa bulan…"

"Lancarkan 'serangan' padanya!!", kata Pein dan Konan berbarengan sambil berteriak berikut dengan muka mereka yang mesum. Ternyata Konan juga…

"Hah? Serangan? Apa aku harus me-Amaterasu Deidara? Nggak, kan?", tanya Tobi bingung berikut dengan mukanya yang polos. Spontan Pein dan Konan langsung sweatdropped. Uchiha Madara nggak tau 'serangan'? Masih kecil, ya…

"Hah… Pokoknya kita coba dulu berbicara dengannya baik-baik, ya?", kata Pein.

* * *

Jam 10 pagi

-**Ruang tamu Akatsuki**-

Matahari telah menunjukkan mukanya, begitu pula dengan sebagian besar anggota Akatsuki yang sedang bercanda ria **(karena nggak ada misi)** di ruang tamu, kecuali Sasori yang kemarin begadang membuat boneka dan Itachi yang **(tampaknya)** tadi malam memegang foto sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari 1 ibu dan ayah dan 2 anak laki-laki yang semuanya berambut hitam sambil mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air dari matanya. (**Hhhh…. Kalau akhirnya terus nangis kaya' gitu mendingan nggak usah bunuh keluarganya dong…**)

Tampak 3 bayangan sedang mengintai Deidara dari balik dinding.

"Nah.. Orangnya ada di depan sini, nih.. Ba..bagaimana caranya…?", tanya Tobi gugup.

"Cukup ngomong begini aja : Emm.. Deidara, kamu mau jalan-jalan denganku?", kata Pein sambil meniru suara Tobi.

"Rasanya kamu ngomong gampang banget, deh..", kata Tobi sweatdropped.

"Tenang saja Madara-san Percaya diri dan senyum selalu…", kata Konan memberi instruksi sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Tobi, kinclong euy!

"Ba..baiklah…", kata Tobi yang kemudian berdiri dan bersiap-siap.

"Berusahalah, Madara-san!", teriak Konan menyemangati.

Tobi pun mulai berjalan dengan pelannya. Kemudian Tobi menghentikan langkahnya, dia tidak bergerak, mematung.

"Lho, lho? Kenapa diam, sih?", tanya Pein kepada Konan.

"Ayo, Madara-san.. Jangan takut! Kami melihatmu, kok! Jadi kalau gagal Madara-san bisa curhat sama kita-kita!", kata Konan.

Tiba-tiba saja Tobi melompat, tentu saja membuat Pein dan Konan kaget. Anggota lain yang berada di ruang tamu juga spontan langsung kaget, begitu pula Deidara.

"Deidara-senpai!! Ayo kita maiiiiiiiin….", teriak Tobi dalam lompatannya dengan gaya yang siap untuk memeluk Deidara.

"Gya..Gyaaaaa?! To..Tobi?! Kau sudah bangun?!", teriak Deidara kaget.

'_BRUUUUK, BRAAK, BRUUK, BRAAAK, BRAAAK!!'_

Tobi **(dengan sukses) **berhasil memeluk Deidara **(berikut terjatuh di lantai)** yang menyebabkan sofa yang sedang Deidara duduki jatuh dan rusak **(yang artinya **_**'selamat tinggal anak-anak hijauku' **_**bagi Kakuzu)**. Tak lama kemudian langsung saja tawa membahana di seluruh ruang tamu Akatsuki itu.

"Gyahahahaha!! Kalian sudah buat keributan lagi pagi ini!", tawa Kisame

"Kouhai dan senpai nggak boleh melakukan hubungan terlarang, loh! Itu kata dewa Jasshin! Tidak baik, tidak baik, tidak baik…", kata Hidan sambil mengayun-ayunkan jarinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan penganut tersetia **(berikut satu-satunya) **Jasshin ini!

"Woi!! Siapa yang mau bayar reparasi sofa?! Ini sofa udah butut jangan dirusakin lagi dong! Jangan seenaknya buang-buang duit! Itu sofa nyicil tau **(padahal udah dimakan…)**! Orang pelit disayang dewa Jasshin **(benar-benar, sebuah ajaran yang ngawur, dan tampaknya Hidan sudah mencemari pikiran rentenir kita dengan ajaran mautnya..)**! Hah? Anak-anakku!", sewot Kakuzu yang tadi sibuk menghitung duitnya, dan gara-gara kecelakaan itu, semua anak-anaknya sudah bertebaran ke mana-mana, dia langsung saja mengambil semua duit kesayangannya satu-persatu.

"Loh? Kenapa Pein-sama dan Konan bersembunyi di sana?", tanya Zetsu putih.

"Ah! Ah! Nggak apa-apa, kok..", jawab Pein dan Konan bersamaan salah tingkah.

Deidara yang berada di bawah tubuh Tobi pun langsung memerah.

"TOBIIII!! Brengsek, un!! Apa yang kau lakukan, un?!", teriak Deidara sambil menyingkirkan Tobi dari atas tubuhnya.

"Deidara-senpaiii… Tobi ingin jalan-jalan dengan senpai..", kata Tobi sambil menunjukkan muka melasnya di balik topengya **(topengnya belum dipake)**.

"Dasar anak autis!! Kalau begitu ajak orang yang benar, dong, un! Kenapa kamu selalu buat aku kesal, sih!"

"Uuuuhhhhhhh, jadi senpai nggak mau main dengan Tobii??", kata Tobi sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Brengsek, un!! KATSUUU!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!!"

'_JDAAAAAR!!'_

"Siapa yang mau bayar perbaikan markas??"

**Plan 1 : Failed**

**To be continued**

* * *

LvNa-cHaN : Chapter 3! Selesai! Hyahahaha…

Kakuzu : Woi! Seenaknya ngancurin markas kita-kita! Emang kamu mau bayarin perbaikannya apa?!

LvNa-cHaN : Bodo! Nggak apa-apa! Markas bobrok kaya' gitu bisa dibuat kapan ajah!

Tobi/Madara : Bentar! Kepala gw udah kejeduk 2 kali nieh! Mau bayar operasi rumah sakit, nggak?! Sampe berdarah-darah kaya' gitu! Kurang ajar!

LvNa-cHaN : Kok, pada minta duit semua, ya…. Benar-benar sebuah organisasi yang bokek… Ngomong-ngomong selamat buat Indonesia yang merayakan Dirgahayu ke-63, ya! **–membunyikan terompet-**

Konan : Selamat, selamat!

Pein : Tunggu bentar! Indonesia tuh apaan? **(pasang tampang orang bego)**

LvNa-cHaN : Aduh… Indonesia itu sebuah negara yang berada di barat dayanya jepang tau! Pernah belajar geografi nggak, sih?

Zetsu **(item) **: **Ya, nggaklah! Si Pein itu TK aja nggak lulus!!**

Pein : -**nangis-**

Itachi : Well, whatever, ucapan chapter lalu terwujud.. Gw bener-bener nggak keluar…. Tambahan apa maksudnya nangis-nangis kaya' gitu? Dasar sial!! Gw selalu bangga menghancurkan klan gw tau! Gw bisa dapat kekuatan! Wahahaha! **(membusungkan dada)**

Sasori : **-menunjukkan boneka sebesar tangan berbentuk Sasuke-**

Itachi : Uwaaaaah! Mai loply otouto! Aku minta maaf! Minta maaf! Otou-san, Oka-san! Maaaaaaaf!! **–berlinangan air mata-**

Semua : **-sweatdropped-**

LvNa-cHaN : Kenapa membantuku, Sasori-kun?

Sasori : Itu ucapan terimakasih karena nggak menceritakan kejadian menjijikkan tentang aku dan Deidara..

Deidara : Ada yang manggil, un?

Tobi/Madara : Aku, aku! Aku yang manggil Deidara-senpai!

Zetsu **(item)** : **Ini orang kambuh lagi..**

Deidara : Aku senang aku keluar chapter ini, un. Tapi kalau begitu aku juga nggak mau, un! Apa maksudnya, author sial?! Untung di sini aku cewek, un!

LvNa-cHaN : Ehehehe… Maap Deidara-chan…

Konan : Ah.. Pokoknya chapter 3 selesai! Karena keterlambatan minggu lalu dan kesedikitan chapter ini, chapter 4 rencananya bakal dikeluarin minggu ini juga!

Pein : Bodo amat, deh. Nah, chapter 2 judulnya : Plan 2 & Plan 3 **(masih rencana)**! Makanya cepetan ripiu!

LvNa-cHaN : Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ini fic selesai, sudah terpikir sekuelnya loh!! Untuk mewujudkan itu, makanya, tolong bantu saiah melanjutkan fic ini dengan ripiu-ripiu dari senpai-senpai sekalian! Di fic itu, ada rencana menampilkan saiah dan 1 pembaca beruntung **(masih rencana juga)**! Wahahahahaha!!

Kisame : Jangan narziz pliz… Pokoknya kalau udah baca, wajib ripiu, ya!

Hidan : Kalau nggak ripiu, jadi persembahan dewa Jasshin melalui gw!

Zetsu : Tolong jangan melanjutkan ritual menyeramkan itu, please…

Hidan : Dasar tidak taat pada dewa Jasshin!

Tobi/Madara : Aaarggh!! Kenapa setiap akhir cerita selalu pada berantem, sih! Dasar para orang bermuka Madesu **(Masa Depan Suram) **ini!

Pein : Kalau kita mah, Masa Depan Sukses! Wahahahaha! Dasar Madesur **(tambahin 'r' aja deh..)**!

Tobi/Madara : Susano'o!! Keluarlah!!

Pein : Gyaaa!!

LvNa-cHaN : Kalu ripiunya dalam 1 hari pertama udah lumayan banyak, maka bakal dikeluarin 2 hari berikutnya! Cepet, kan?

Deidara : Makanya cepetan ripiu buat chapter ini, ya! Soalnya chapter 4 bakal lebih cepet dari biasanya, un! Dah, dah! Dan selamat buat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia!!


	4. Plan 2 & Plan 3, Activated!

Arrrgggh!! Di chapter kemaren salah nulis!! Lagi kagok!! Ampun!! Well, mina-san... Chapter 4… Agak susah juga nulis 2 chapter sehari. Nggak apa-apa, deh. Mina-san… Bagaimana chapter 3? Bagus? Lucu? Ato malah jelek? Mau 3-3nya juga nggak apa-apa, saiah masih amatir.. Ngomong-ngomong tentang rencana sekuel ini cerita, bakal ada kalau ini chapter nyampe chapter sebelum terakhir. Tolong wujudkan cita-cita itu, yah! Setelah itu ada bahan cerita fic multi-chap lagi, nieh.. Dan tentang Akatsuki lagi **(I love Akatsuki, yeah!)**! Tokoh utamanya adalah… Deidara-chan sebagai cewek! Tungguin ajah, ya! Tolong kasih pendapatnya lewat ripiu, ya! Nah…chapter 4! Lanjutin plan 2 dan plan 3, yeah! Berjuanglah, Tobi! I'm always love you!!

Summary : Plan 2 and Plan 3 dijalankan! Apa akan berhasil? Just read it to find out! And one more thing, need ripiu!! Chapter 4 updet.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Akatsuki punya Masashi Kishimoto-san, ini cerita punya saiah, dan berharaplah sebentar lagi saiah mendapatkan hak untuk memiliki Naruto dan Tobi dari Kishimoto-san…

Warning : Males ngomong, not a yaoi fic. Sebenernya seneng yaoi, sayang nggak bisa buat. Deidara anak cewek tulen, sayang cerewet. Tobi a.k.a. Madara pake tubuh Obito. Saiah suka 3-3 nya.

* * *

**Akatsuki Triangle Love**

**Chapter 4 : Plan 2 & Plan 3, Activated!**

Jam 11 pagi.

**-Ruang kerja Pein-**

"Madara-san……", keluh Konan.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai!!", teriak Tobi sambil menyembah-nyembah **(nyembah untuk meminta maap, bukan untuk menghormati Pein… Wahahaha…)**

"Sudah kubilang pake kelakuan Madara-san seperti biasanya, kan? Kenapa malah jadi begitu? Masa Madara-san terlalu bodoh untuk diberi instruksi seperti itu, sih? Aku memang terlalu pintar, sih, ya.. Hohohoho!!", kata Pein sambil menyombongkan dirinya dan mengancungkan tangannya ke langit dan memegang dadanya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Yap, keceplosan, deh. Ajal untuk Pein sudah dekat….

"……", Tobi hanya diam, belum mengeluarkan Sharingannya, tapi hanya menatap kepada Pein secara…..kelam….

"!!", Pein pun sadar! Sayang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, dan kemudian berbalik secara pelan-pelan untuk melihat tatapan Death Glare milik Tobi sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sekejap saja…

'_Mangekyoshi Sharingan!!'_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

**(Mari kita lewati 72 jam yang melelahkan ini dalam pikiran Pein, biarkan derita itu ditanggung sendiri. Hahahaha…)**

1 detik kemudian.

"Haah, haaah, haah, haaah…", Pein sudah terengah-engah, keringat dingin keluar dari mukanya. Sabetannya enak, nggak? **(siap-siap di rinnegan)**

"Masih mau lagi?", kata Tobi merasa menang.

"Nggak! Nggak! Maaf, Madara-san!!", teriak Pein ketakutan.

"Nggak apa-apa, Pein-kun?", tanya Konan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Konan-chan. Aku tidak akan dikalahkan semudah itu, kok..." **(lagaknya! Padahal udah di Amaterasu tadi!)**

"Hentikan basa-basinya!! Bagaimana dengan rencana selanjutnya?? Kalian membuat rencananya terlalu parah! Karena itu jadi gagal, kan!!", teriak Tobi sewot.

"Memangnya tadi siapa yang mengagalkan rencana itu?! Bodoh!", marah si Pein.

"………", kali ini Tobi cuman diam. Ya, sudah jelas rencana tadi gagal karena kesalahannya!

"Madara-san.. Pokoknya jangan kambuh lagi, ya! Kalau nggak bisa-bisa kita gagal terus kalau seperti ini!", kata Konan menasehati Tobi.

"Maaf, aku cuman kambuh tadi… Kenapa aku membuat Tobi memiliki kepribadian seperti ini, ya? Heeeh…", keluh Tobi sambil menghela napas. Pein yang mendengar Tobi berbicara seperti itu, langsung berpikir dalam hati, _'Ketua bodoh! Benar nggak, seh, dia itu Madara Uchiha? Kalau melihat sikapnya itu… Lebih cocok menjadi gelandangan di bawah jembatan daripada pemimpin klan Uchiha.. Serius… Aku merasa bersalah masuk organisasi nggak jelas ini… '_

"Nah, bagaimana dengan rencana selanjutnya?", tanya Konan.

"Sebentar lagi, kan, makan siang nih. Bagaimana kalau mentraktir Deidara mie ramen?", tanya Pein bangga dengan idenya, nggak Konan, nggak Pein, sama saja!

Satu kipas besar berwarna merah putih **(hidup Indonesia, yeah!)** merek Uchiha mendarat di pipi Pein. Untung saja tidak ditambah 72 jam yang menyakitkan lagi.. Kenyang, kenyang, dah, si Pein… **(mending itu kipas buat saiah.. AC lagi rusak.. Huahahahaha... Ada yang mau kasih AC buat saiah?)**

"Bagaimana kalau Madara-san membuat masakan untuk Deidara? Deidara lumayan suka makanan, kok!", usul Konan.

"Wah, ide yang bagus, Konan! Tidak seperti Pein!", tawa Tobi sambil menjelek-jelekkan Pein. Pein langsung menundukkan mukanya dan tampak mengecil.. **(SFX : Sruuuut...)**

"Yak! Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja! Ayo, Madara-san!", ajak Konan sambil menarik tangan.

"Ah, Konan. Ada satu masalahnya…"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak…"

Diam 1 detik

Diam 5 detik

Diam 10 detik

Diam 1 menit

"DASAR UCHIHA MADARA BODOH!!", teriak Pein sewot dengan kelakuan pendiri Akatsuki yang sedikit **(bukan sedikit, tapi banyak)** autis itu.

* * *

Jam 11.30 pagi **(udah siang belum, sih? Tau ah..)**

**-Dapur markas Akatsuki-**

"Nah, sekarang potong pie sheetnya menjadi 2 bagian.."

"Ugghhh…"

"Oi!"

"Gyaaaaaa!!", teriak Tobi dan Konan bersamaan, spontan Pein pun langsung kaget.

"Ja…jangan mengagetkan seenaknya, dong, Pein-kun!", teriak Konan

"Su..sudah kubilang, berjaga-jagalah di luar! Kalau ada yang tau aku membuat makanan, bisa gawat nantinya!", teriak Tobi yang juga ikut kaget.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dapur ini langsung tembus ke arah ruang tamu, sih. Tapi tenang ajah, yang lain lagi asyik nonton Power Ranger **(emang masih jaman? Kakek-kakek MKKB…)**, kok. Jadi mereka ga mungkin ke sini", kata Pein.

Spontan Konan dan Tobi langsung sweatdropped. Tapi kemudian langsung melanjutkan masakannya.

"Huh… Dasar… Benar-benar mau membuat makanan, ya.. Memang mau membuat apaan, sih?", tanya Pein.

"Mille-feuille", kata Konan.

"Hah? Mil…Ful…? Milk-Full? Susu penuh? ASI, ya? ", tanya Pein keheranan berikut dengan mukanya yang mesum.

"Mille Feuille, bodoh!! Dasar!! Nggak bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris, ya?! Dan, apa maksudnya ASI?! Dasar mesum!!", teriak Tobi sewot.

"Jangan terlalu perfeksionis jadi orang, tidak baik untuk kesehatan… Dan mesum itu baik untuk kesehatan, jadi boleh-boleh ajah", kata Pein dengan santai sambil bersiul. Si Tobi sudah mau marah, tapi langsung nggak jadi, mengingat sedang membuat makanan untuk Deidara tercintanya…

"Madara-san! Ayo lanjutkan memasaknya!", kata Konan.

"Ah, iya!", kata Tobi.

"Nah, berikutnya, masukan Mille-Feuille yang sudah dipotong ke dalam oven. Tunggu sampai 45 menit. Dan kemudian keluarkan secara hati-hati", kata Konan membaca buku resep yang di tangannya.

"Tapi kita nggak ada oven…", keluh Pein.

"Pein!! Suruh si Kakuzu membelikan oven untuk kita!! Cepat, cepat, cepat, cepat!!", teriak Tobi dengan nada memerintah miliknya.

"Bodoh!! Kalau minta sama Kakuzu, mana mungkin dikasih!! Dan bukannya malah lebih lama jika membawa oven ke sini?! Memang petugasnya ngerti dimana markas Akatsuki?! Kalaupun tau, bukannya malah bakal dimakan sama Zetsu duluan?!", teriak Pein sewot saking kesalnya dengan masalah yang nggak selesai-selesai ini.

"Cih.. Iya, iya.. Kan, lumayan, bisa menambah furniture di markas yang bobrok ini…", kata Tobi kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana dong?", tanya Konan.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada aku di sini!", kata Tobi dengan bangga sambil melepas topengnya, dan kemudian melancarkan jurus andalan klan Uchiha.

'_Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu!!'_

'_Groooarrrrr…'_

Dalam sekejap saja, yah, andah semua tau lah... KEBAKARAN!!

"Gyaaaa!! Terbakar, terbakar, terbakar, terbakar!!", teriak Pein setelah melihat dapur mereka jadi terbakar dikarenakan api yang terlalu besar dikeluarkan oleh Tobi.. **(sebenernya buat manggang mille-feuille nggak perlu api segede gini..)**

"Kyaaaaa!! Panggilkan Kisame, panggilkan Kisame!!", teriak Konan panik.

"Ada apa ini, ada apa ini, ada ap.. Guwaaaaaaa!! Kebakaran! Kebakaran!!", teriak anggota yang lain yang datang ke dapur setelah mendengar keributan yang terjadi.

"Uwaaaaa!! Kisame-senpai!! Kisame-senpai!! Padamkan ini! Padamkan ini!!", teriak Tobi ikut-ikutan panik **(dalam gaya Tobi-nya)**.

"Huweee, huwaaa, tolong dewa Jasshin!!", teriak Hidan sambil menangis seperti bayi, tapi tetep aja nggak imut sama sekali.. Orang udah kakek-kake gitu, kok!!

"Kisame! Padamkan ini!!", kata Sasori yang jadinya sekarang udah bangun dan nggak bisa jaga imej 'gw nggak peduli'-nya lagi. Oh Mai Goat… Sampai-sampai Sasori no danna kita jadi seperti ini… Apa kata duniaaa?!

"Ukhhh.. Ukhh.. Baiklah!! _'Suiton : Suijinheki!'_", kata Kisame sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya dan berhasil membuat api menjadi padam, tetapi tetap saja dikarenakan api yang dikeluarkan Tobi sehingga dapur menjadi gosong **(bukan, bukan mille-feuillenya tapi dapurnya)**.

"Uwaaa… Untunglah, un… Tapi bagaimana bisa terbakar, un?", tanya Deidara.

"Akh.. Akh.. Itu.. Itu cuman kesalahan teknis… Deidara-senpai tidak apa-apa, kan?", kata Tobi salah tingkah, tetapi juga mengkhawatirkan Deidara.

"Nggh… Aku tidak apa-apa, sih, un.. Loh? Kenapa kamu melepas topengmu, un? Jarang sekali kalau kamu tidak di luar kamar, un…", kata Deidara.

"Ah.. Ah.. Lagi panas aja, kok, senpai! Tobi kepanasan pakai topeng terus! Ngomong-ngomong Deidara-senpai mau makan ini, nggak?", tanya Tobi sambil memberikan mille-feuillenya yang sudah berbentuk seperti…bulatan berwarna hitam yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya lagi…

Langsung saja Deidara sewot. Ya, iyalah! Masa' makan makanan gagal seperti itu?!

"Apa maksudnya aku disuruh makan beginian, un?!", teriak Deidara dengan kesal sambil melempar mille-feuille tersebut. **(p.s. : makanan jangan dibuang-buang, nanti dimarahin dewa Jasshin…)**

"Loh? Jadi Tobi yang membuat kebakaran ini untuk membuat makanan? Untuk dikasih ke Deidara, ya?", tanya Itachi bingung.

"Hoh! Kouhai yang baik! Sroot, sroot!!", kata Hidan sambil menangis **(gejhe) **dan mengeluarkan ingusnya.

"Akh, akh!! Bu…bukan, kok! Itu cuman makanan yang diberikan Pein-sama tadi malam yang tadinya mau dikasih ke Konan-chan tapi nggak jadi karena gagal!!", jawab Tobi seadanya, tanpa mempedulikan aura Death Glare yang dikeluarkan oleh Pein di belakangnya.

"Sial kau, un! Walaupun begitu, un, makanan gagal jangan dikasih ke orang, un!!", teriak Deidara menasehati Tobi.

"Go…gomenasai, senpai!!", kata Tobi sambil mengeluarkan muka melasnya. Di sisi lain, hanya ada 1 orang yang terus melihat ke arah Tobi dan Deidara. Tetapi orang itu hanya diam, hanya melihat ke arah mereka dengan sorotan mata yang halus tetapi dingin. Kemudian orang itu berpaling ke arah lain dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, melanjutkan kegiatannya di sana, seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

"Yak, masing-masing akan kutunggak 100.000 ryo dari kalian semua untuk perbaikan dapur. Itu belum termasuk pajak, PLN, PBB, PPKN, PLKJ…" **(anda semua tau sapa yang ngomong begini…)**

"**Cukup, berhenti sampai di situ!! Jadi bagaimana dengan makanan kami, ketua sial?!**", tanya Zetsu item sewot, mengetahui bahwa dengan 'no kitchen', berarti 'no food for Zetsu', yeah!

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Nggak ada dapur, jadi.. PERGI CARI MAKANAN KALIAN SENDIRI!!", teriak Pein sewot karena masalah yang datang terus-menerus setelah menerima permintaan dari Tobi ini. **(Makanya, pensi aja, Pein! Terus posisi ketua Akatsuki diganti saiah! Hahahahaha!!)**

"**Ketua bokek!! Kamu bertanggung jawab dalam masalah ini!! Kenapa kamu jadi lepas tanggung jawab begitu, hah?! Brengsek!! Tobi!! Biar aku makan kamu!!**", teriak Zetsu item sambil mengarah ke Tobi.

"Loh? Hah? Kok, gitu?! Zetsu-senpai, Tobi anak baik.. Tobi tidak enak dimakan. Tobi rasanya asin, kok.. Jadi..jadi… Gyaaaaa!!", teriak Tobi sambil berlari karena dikejar oleh Zetsu yang ingin memakannya.. Disertai dengan semua anggota Akatsuki yang sweatdropped. Alhasil, makan siang bersama hari itu gagal disebabkan oleh satu mille-feuille saja, yang berarti…

**Plan 2 : Failed**

* * *

Jam 3 sore

**-Ruang kerja Pein (lagi)-**

"Arrrgggghhh… Aku menyerah!! Madara-san bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, BODOOH!!", teriak Pein sewot setelah 2 kali mengalami kegagalan berturut-turut dalam misi menembak Deidara. Ya, Akatsuki yang selalu berhasil dalam mengambil jinchuriki seperti apapun, gagal dalam sebuah misi menembak seorang gadis. Payah!

"………………………", lagi-lagi Tobi diam seribu bahasa. Ini sudah kesalahan yang keberapa yang dilakukan olehnya!! **(author aja sewot, gimana Pein, ya? Tapi saiah sangat senang menerima kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh Tobi karena itulah sisi manisnya Tobi)**

"Ini sudah mulai sore, nih… Bagaimana kalau gagal?", tanya Konan khawatir.

"Berarti kita hanya bisa menjalankan misi untuk satu kali lagi…", keluh Tobi.

"Setelah ini gagal, aku tidak mau membantumu menembak si Deidara sial itu!", teriak Pein kesal.

"Iya, iya, aku tau.. Jadi, bagaimana kalau memberikan bunga padanya? Katanya Deidara suka bunga, betul begitu Konan?", tanya Tobi kepada Konan.

"Ah, iya, Madara-san. Hampir tiap hari dia mengambil bunga yang ada di hutan di sekitar markas kita ini", kata Konan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan bunga terbagus untuknya dan membuat dia jatuh cintrong padaku!!", teriak Tobi dengan tekad membara dan semangat berkobar-kobar **(p.s. : jangan sebabkan kebakaran lagi, ya?)**

* * *

**-Hutan di sekitar markas Akasuki-**

"Ah! Itu dia Madara-san!", kata Konan berbisik-bisik dengan Tobi setelah mencari Deidara dalam hutan dan kemudian menemukannya setelah berjalan 200 m. **(di sini Pein sakit kepala, nggak bisa ikut misi ketiga. Lagi tidur-tiduran di kamarnya yang eksotis ituh, minum panaduol donk…) **Di sini, tentu saja, kepribadian Tobi itu kambuh lagi.

"Akhh!! Deidaraaa-sen… UPPPHHH!!", kata Tobi yang kemudian mulutnya ditutup oleh Konan dan ditarik ke balik pohon.

"Ah! Tuh, kan! Madara-san kambuh lagi, kan! Tenang dulu, ya!", kata Konan yang sekarang sudah mengetahui tabiat Tobi : di mana ada senpai, di situ pasti kouhainya.

"Phaa Bhee Hohaa?? **(Apa seh, Konan??)**", dengan gaya mulut masih ditutup oleh tangan Konan.

"Kita intip dia dulu untuk sekarang, dan kemudian baru mencari bunga yang disukainya!", kata Konan memberi nasihat.

"Haheeha.. Hahi hehaskaan huuhuu hahanhu!! **(kaya ngomong bayi, ya. Terjemahannya : Baiklah.. Tapi, lepaskan dulu tanganmu!!)**, kata Tobi sambil menepok-nepok tangan Konan yang menutupi mulutnya.

* * *

"Ah! Bunga ini bagus, un!", kata Deidara sambil memetik sebuah bunga berwarna kuning kemudian menaruhnya dalam keranjang bawaannya.

"Uwaa… Aku nggak menyangka Deidara bisa se-feminin itu sampe suka bunga…", bisik Tobi kaget melihat kelakuan Deidara yang seperti itu yang tak pernah diperlihatkan olehnya di depan matanya.

"Kalau seperti itu, Deidara memang cantik, kok!", bisik Konan menambahkan, dan diikuti dengan raut wajah Tobi yang memerah.

Setelah itu, Deidara berjalan lagi, diikuti oleh Tobi dan Konan secara diam-diam. Dan kemudian Deidara menemukan 2 buah bunga yang berjejeran, berwarana merah dan oranye.

"Wah, bunganya bagus banget… Warnanya merah! Dan satu lagi.. oranye…", kata Deidara pelan saat menyebutkan kata oranye.

Tobi dan Konan yang menguping dari belakang langsung berbisik-bisik

"Eh, eh.. Apa bunga termasuk apresiasi seni, Konan? Tampaknya Deidara tidak terlalu suka dengan bunga warna oranye, ya…", kata bisik Tobi.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja dulu keadaannya sekarang", kata Konan.

Deidara memandang lama kedua bunga itu, kemudian dia memetik kedua bunga itu. Yang berwarna merah di taruh dalam keranjangnya dan yang satu lagi terus dipeganginya.

"Em.. Mungkin bunga warna oranye itu bermakna sesuatu, Madara-san..", kata Konan.

"Jangan tanya aku.. Aku tidak tahu..", kata Tobi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Deidara mengeluarkan tanah liat dari bajunya, membuat menjadi sebuah burung kecil, menancapkan bunga berwarna oranye ke tanah liat tersebut, kemudian melemparnya. Sekejap kemudian dia langsung berteriak, _'KATSUUU!!'_

'_JDDAAAARRRR!!'_

Ledakan itu sampai membuat kaget Tobi dan Konan.

"A..apa yang dia lakukan?!", teriak Tobi **(dengan suara kecil)**.

"Jangan tanya padaku…", kata Konan yang juga panik.

"Dia nggak lagi badmood, kan…"

Kemudian setelah itu, Deidara langsung berteriak **(nggak jelas, biasalah)**.

"Dasar sial!! Tobi brengsek!! Topeng lollipop sial berwarna oranye itu, un!!", teriak Deidara dengan kesal. Tobi dan Konan pun langsung sweatdropped, tetapi tetap terus melihat Deidara dengan diam.

"Argghh!! Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?! Sial, sial, sial, sial, un, un, un, un!!", teriak Deidara secara gajebo dengan sukses.

"Dia benar-benar nggak suka padaku….", kata Tobi dengan kecewa.

"Ah.. Madara-san, ayo kita coba untuk sekali ini saja. Kalau tidak bisa, berarti dia bukan cewek yang tepat untuk Madara-san", kata Konan untuk menceriakan Tobi.

"Ughh…"

Setelah itu kemudian Deidara merebahkan dirinya di rumput yang terasa lembab di hutan itu, kemudian mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Ah… Kenapa Pein-san memasangkanku dengan Tobi, ya, un?", tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kan, si Tobi itu bisa saja berpasangan dengan Zetsu.. Oh, ya, si Zetsu itu sudah 2 orang, ya, un **(putih dan item)**", kata Deidara sambil menghela napas.

Tobi hanya diam, tetap terus melihat Deidara dalam kejauhan. Dia hanya bisa berpikir,

'_Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya? Sedikit saja… Apa kau benar-benar membenciku, Deidara? Apa bagimu, aku akan selalu menjadi kouhaimu? Apakah aku harus terus memanggilmu Deidara-senpai… Dan aku, terus menjadi seorang Tobi? Yang bodoh itu?'_, tanya Tobi dalam hati. Kenapa, terlalu banyak kata apa dan kenapa dalam pikiran Tobi itu.

"Ah! Ah! Pokonya, sekarang kita sudah tau bunga yang disukai oleh Deidara! Warnanya merah, ya! Ayo, Madara-san! Kita cari dulu bunga-bunga yang berwarna merah dan kuning!", kata Konan menyemangati.

"Ya, baiklah…", kata Tobi lesu.

Kemudian, mereka berjalan kembali secara diam-diam ke markas mereka, meninggalkan Deidara sendirian.

'_Sraaak…'_

Tobi mendengar suara gesekan rumput di belakangnya **(yang bahkan tak terdengar oleh Konan)**, spontan saja dia langsung menengok ke belakang.

Tetapi, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

'_Suara apaan itu? Ah… Paling cuman perasaanku saja…'_

Dan dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya bersama dengan Konan.

**-Teras Akatsuki-**

* * *

"Aku sudah capek…", kata Tobi lesu.

"Sudahlah, kita coba dulu untuk sekali ini saja, ya?", kata Konan berusaha menceriakan Tobi.

"Aku tidak mau… Dia sudah jelas-jelas menyukai Sasori", kata Tobi 5L **(5L : Lesu, Letih, Lemas, Lemah, Loyo)**.

"Nggak apa-apa, kalau misalkan Deidara tidak mau, aku mau, kok, dengan Madara-san!", kata Konan ceria **(ui, ui, Peinnya dikemanain?)**.

"Hah?"

"Ah, ng..nggak apa-apa, kok! Eh, lihat, tuh! Ada pot-pot bunga di sana! Kita bisa ambil bunga-bunga untuk Deidara-chan dari sana!", kata Konan sambil menunjuk kira-kira 50 buah pot bunga yang ada di seberangnya, ada yang merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru **–digeplak sepatu-**

"Eh? Tapi sudah jelas-jelas itu bunga peliharaan, bisa bagus seperti itu, kok..", kata Tobi tidak yakin.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa! Kita bisa minjam bunga ini dari pemiliknya, kan?", kata Konan sambil memetik bunga itu satu-persatu **(anu…itu bukannya namanya mencuri?)**. Tobi pun cuman diam, sedikit sweatdropped melihat kelakuan Konan itu.

* * *

"Tada!!"

"!! Ko..Konan-chan… Banyak sekali yang kau ambil itu…", kata Tobi sambil menunjuk 3 buket bunga yang sedang dipegang oleh Konan **(3 buket!!)**.

"Tentu sajalah! Aku pinjam semua bunga yang ada di pekarangan ini! Deidara-chan pasti suka!", kata Konan dengan ceria.

"Ee… Ini bukannya yang namanya mencuri?", kata Tobi.

"Nggak, kok! Siapa yang bilang mencuri? Kita cuman meminjamnya sebentar, kok! Setelah selesai, kita balikan lagi bunga-bunga ini ke tempatnya!"

"Terserah, deh…", kata Tobi menyerah.

* * *

Jam 4 sore

**-Koridor markas Akatsuki-**

Deidara sudah kembali dari pekerjaan mencari bunga sore-sore miliknya itu dan sedang menuju kamarnya. Kemudian, terlihat Tobi sedang menaiki tangga sambil membawa 2 buket **(yang 1 lagi diambil oleh Konan, untuk diberikan waktu mau menjenguk pacarnya Pein. Ah.. Masa muda…) **hasil curiannya itu.

"Deidara-senpai!!", kata Tobi dengan ceria.

Deidara yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung menengok. Dan kemudian langsung melancarkan posisi 'siaga 1' **(kok, jadi kaya ada letusan gunung berapi atau apa, ya.. Well, kita membicarakan Tobi di sini... Anda semua tau, kan…)**.

"Ja..jangan mendekat!", kata Deidara dengan panik.

"Heh? Tenang saja, Deidara-senpai! Tobi cuman mau memberikan buket bunga ini pada Deidara-senpai!", kata Tobi dengan ceria sambil menyerahkan kedua buket bunga itu kepada Deidara. 1 buket bunga berisi mawar yang berwarna merah kelam dan 1 lagi bunga crysanthemum **(bener ada nggak seh? Cuman pernah denger aja…)** yang memiliki warna kuning kecoklat-coklatan.

"Eh…", kata Deidara dengan muka yang memerah.

* * *

Sementara itu…

**-Teras Akatsuki**-

"Gyaaa!! Rose, crysan, lily, daifodiel, jesmine!! Di mana kalian?!", teriak Zetsu putih.

"**Ada yang mengambilnya!! Argh!! Sampai-sampai venus flytrap (yang di pot, bukan di kepalanya) dan kantong semarku juga hilang! Brengsek!!**", kata Zetsu item.

"Siapa yang mengambilnya…?", kata Zetsu putih lemas.

"**Weh! Liat, tuh! Ada kertas di sekitar tanah yang tercecer!! Berarti Konan!! Cewek itu!! Dasar sial!!**", kata Zetsu item sambil menunjuk kertas yang ada di tanah **(nggak tau bisa jatuh. Kenapa, ya? Tanya kenapa… Hanya saiah yang tau… -dilempar bakiak-)**

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak yakin Konan melakukan ini.. Kita tanya saja dulu padanya, ya?", kata Zetsu putih menyarankan dirinya sendiri.

"**Nggak mau tau! Pokoknya, siapapun yang melakukan ini, dia akan jadi makan malamku!!**"

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana, Deidara-senpai? Senpai mau bunga ini, nggak?", tanya Tobi dengan ceria.

"Ah… Aku senang sekali, Tobi… Tapi bagaimana kamu tau aku suka bunga, un?", tanya Deidara.

"Heh? Ah, itu… Tobi tanya kepada Konan-chan, loh! Tobi cuman ingin membuat Deidara-senpai senang!", balas Tobi malu-malu anjing.

Deidara pun berpikir, _'ternyata Tobi baik juga.. Dia mau membelikan bunga mahal ini kepadaku.. Warnanya merah dan kuning pula, un… Un.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan bunga warna oranye itu, un…'_

"….Baiklah…. Aku terima bunga ini dengan senang hati, un…", kata Deidara malu-malu sambil tersenyum **(oh…so sweeeet!!)** dan kemudian mengambil buket bunga yang diberikan Tobi padanya pelan-pelan.

"Heh? Benarkah?! Berarti Deidara-senpai sayang pada Tobi, ya? Hore!! Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik!!", kata Tobi berteriak kegirangan.

Deidara cuman tertawa melihat kelakuan Tobi yang seperti anak-anak itu, dan kemudian berpikir kembali, _'tampaknya dia mau minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.. Anak kecil yang masih polos, ya, un…' _kata Deidara dalam hati.

"Iya, kok! Tapi Tobi.. Kamu jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi padaku, ya, un! Hal yang tadi pagi dan siang itu, un!", kata Deidara sedikit marah.

"Heh? Tenang saja, senpai! Tobi tidak akan melakukannya lagi!", kata Tobi meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesosok makhluk berkepala hijau menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan kemudian dia berteriak.

"**TOBIIIIII!!**", teriak Zetsu item sewot.

"Gya…Gyaaaaaa?! Zetsu-senpai?!", teriak Tobi kaget, berikut pula dengan Deidara yang sudah keringetan melihat kalau Zetsu udah marah, berarti siapapun bisa menjadi makanannya…

"**Biar ku makan sini!! Kau yang sudah merusak bungaku, kan?? Konan ngomong begitu padaku!!**"

"TIIDAAAAAAAK!! Tobi anak baik, Tobi anak baik, TOBI ANAK BAIIIIK!!", teriak Tobi sambil berlari menghindar dari kejaran Zetsu.

**(karena kejadian yang menurut saiah kurang pantas diceritakan karena melanggar HAM, mari kita nikmati bunyinya saja)**

"Gyaaaaaaa!! UKH!!" _'glub, glob' _"Urggggggh!!"_ 'nyam, nyam, nyam, nyam'_

"Berikutnya kamu…"

"Kyaaaaaaa!!"

* * *

Setelah itu, untung saja Deidara tidak dimakan olehnya dan Tobi **(dengan sukses) **berhasil dikeluarkan hidup-hidup **(ya, iyalah… Masa mati-mati? Bukan Uchiha Madara namanya…)** dengan bantuan anggota lainnya dari mulut **(mulut!!) **Zetsu, sampai-sampai Itachi harus mengeluarkan Mangekyoshi Sharingannya, ditambah dengan Samehada Kisame, Rinnegan Pein, boneka-boneka menyeramkan Sasori, dan sabit nggak berseni milik Hidan. Alhasil, Tobi sudah berlumuran dengan cairan lendir-lendir yang menempel di kepala, topeng, juga bajunya.

"ZETSUUUUU!! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memakan anggota kita?! Kita saja sudah kekurangan anggota tau!!", teriak Pein sewot.

"Maaf… Tapi yang penting kita sudah mengambil semua bunga-bunga milik kita **(setelah memakan Tobi, Zetsu langsung mengambil kedua buket bunga dari tangan Deidara, sebenernya mau dilanjutin buat memakan Deidara, tapi anggota yang lain udah dateng duluan)**", kata Zetsu putih sambil memeluk anak-anaknya.

"Yang penting sudah selesai, kan.. Jangan sia-siakan Mangekyoshi-ku, dong! Ini oleh-oleh buat adikku nanti tau!", kata Itachi.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sudah selesai, kan? Menganggu doaku untuk dewa Jasshin saja…", kata Hidan yang tadi sedang taat berdoa kepada dewa Jasshin.

"Ayo kita pergi, ayo kita pergi. Aku mau melanjutkan menghitung pemasukan kita lagi, nih…", kata Kakuzu.

Setelah semua orang pergi, kemudian hanya tinggal Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori saja. Entah kenapa, Sasori yang tidak peduli dengan orang itu terus melihat ke arah Deidara dan Tobi. Deidara kemudian berkata kepada Tobi.

"Bodoh! Ternyata kamu memberi kamu bunga itu dari hasil mencuri, un?!", teriak Deidara sewot, dengan niat marah juga menasehati kouhainya yang bodoh itu.

"Ah…ah… Aku cuman mau memberi Deidara-senpai bunga saja…", kata Tobi.

"Akh! Terserah, deh, un! Kamu buat aku repot saja! Hampir saja aku akan dimakan oleh kanibal itu, un! Aku mau pergi dulu, un! Kamu buat aku sakit kepala! Jangan membuat orang repot dengan ulahmu, dong, un!", kata Deidara dengan nada kesal sambil berpaling dan berjalan menjauh untuk menuju tangga.

"Ah, tapi, senpai!", kata Tobi seraya sambil memegang tangan Deidara yang hendak pergi itu, spontan Deidara langsung kaget dan mukanya memerah. Kondisi itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik dan kemudian...

'_BAAATSS!'_

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori sudah berdiri di samping mereka berdua, dan tampak dia sudah melepasakan tangan mereka berdua yang otomatis dia juga memegang tangan Deidara juga Tobi, tak dipungkiri lagi, muka Deidara yang tadi saja merah sudah jadi lebih merah lagi daripada tomat! Ya, iyalah! Dipegang oleh danna-nya tercinta gitu, loh!

"Sa...Sasori-senpai?", tanya Tobi bingung dengan kelakuan Sasori yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Tobi, Deidara sekarang tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Tidakkah kamu mengerti privasi orang sedikit? Atau apa kamu tidak punya sopan santun dengan seniormu?", kata Sasori secara sopan, cepat, tepat, dingin, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, nancep bangeeet…

Tobi yang mendengar kata-kata Sasori itu langsung mematung, syok dengan kata-kata Sasori yang pedas. Selagi dalam kebekuannya itu, Deidara turun menuju lantai 1 ditemani oleh Sasori, meninggalkan Tobi sendirian di koridor.

'_A…aku…? Tidak punya sopan santun…? Aku…? Uchiha Madara ini…? Akh………'_

**Plan 3 : Failed**

**To be Continued**

* * *

LvNa-cHaN : Chapter 4, mina-san!! Cuape buatnya… Ini chapter jauh lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya… Di sini humornya parah, nih… Gomenasai banged… Nggak lucu, ya…

Zetsu **(item) **: **Kenapa selalu kita yang kebagian sialnya?! Brengsek!! Kita sudah nggak kebagian makan malam, nieh!!**

Pein : Sakit kepala………

LvNa-cHaN : Makanya minum panaduol dong!! –**menyerahkan 1 butir obat sambil memperlihatkan gigi kinclong dan jempol ala Guy-**

Semua : **-sweatdropped-**

Tobi/Madara : Eh, eh, ngomong-ngomong mille-feuille itu apa, sih? **–pasang tampang orang bego-**

Konan : Itu makanan, lah!

Kisame : **-sambil sweatdropped-** semua orang juga tau itu makanan…

LvNa-cHaN : Mille-feuille itu makanan kaya' kue yang dikasih stroberi dan gula bubuk di atasnya. Tapi saiah cuman pernah baca di buku dan nggak buat **(dan saiah nggak tau resep yang di cerita bener ato nggak, agak lupa soalnya)**, cuman beli ajah. Enak, loh! Zetsu coba makan, deh!

Zetsu : Aku lebih memilih makan orang daripada makanan normal…

Semua : -**sweatdropped-**

Tobi/Madara : Arggh!! Pokonya, chapter ini harus ripiu! Chapter 5 mau dateng bentar lagi!!

Sasori : Jangan buat aku menderita lagi… **-pasang tampang orang mati-**

LvNa-cHaN : Sasori-kun! Udah bagus kukasih adegan kamu bisa pegangan tangan sama Deidara yang jadi cewe di situ! Kamu harusnya berterimakasih padaku!

Deidara : Ah… Tangan Sasori no danna…

Tobi/Madara : Ditambah memegang tanganku!! Apa maksudnya itu?! Emangnya ini cerita yaoi apa?!

LvNa-cHaN : Maaph, Madara-kun… Ehehehe…

Kakuzu : Eit! Kapan dapurnya mau dibenerin?! Sofa yang kemarin juga belum dibenerin lagih!! Kenapa di sini aku harus keluar duit terus?!

Hidan : Dewa Jasshin tidak membenarkan hal-hal duniawi… Urungkan saja niatmu…

Kakuzu : Dewa Jasshin, dewa Jasshin melulu, loe!! Duit itu lebih penting daripada dewa Jasshin ato semacamnya milikmu itu, tau!!

Hidan : Hah!! Menghina dewa Jasshin! Kakuzu!! Kau akan kujadikan persembahan dewa Jasshin yang ke-600!!

Kakuzu : What?! Sial! Sini loe, kalo berani!!

Itachi : Jangan berantem, dong!

Konan : Kyaaa!! Jangan jadikan pojok author jadi medan perang dong!! Pokoknya, chapter ini harus ripiu! GPL!! Karena chapter 5 juga akan datang secepatnya!! Oc? Bye, bye!!


	5. The Beggining of the End

Ya ampun... Lama banget ini fic kagak di updet... Gomen, mina-san... Ide fic ini agak mentok... Sebenernya LvNa-cHaN udah buat ampe chapter 6... Tapi agak... ga sreg aja, deh... Hweehehe... Karena hanya dengan saran dan kritik dari senpai-senpai semua, saiah bisa mencoba untuk terus membuat sebuah fic yang bagus! Udah mulai masuk tengah-tengah cerita, nih. Yah, mina-san, just enjoy your reading! Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat PinkBlueMoonlight, Uchiha Yuki-chan, dan PicHi DicHi yang ngeripiu chapter 4!! I love you all!! **(silahkan muntah-muntah dulu, ember udah disiapin. Hwahahaha…)**

Summary : Dalam keputusasaannya itu, Tobi masih terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Deidara. Bagaimana dengan rencananya di chapter ini? Chapter 5 updet. Need ripiu!!

Warning : As usual, Deidara bukan cowok, Tobi a.k.a Madara pake tubuh Obito. Humor sedikit berkurang karena author lagi bad-mood dan nggak bisa bepikir dengan waras.

* * *

**Akatsuki Triangle Love**

**Chapter 5 : The Beginning of The End** **(plesetan dari 'The Beginning of the Nightmare, wuahahahahak!!)**

Jam 11 malam

**-Kamar Zetsu-**

"Zzzzz… Grook… Groook… Grooooook… Snnrt!!"

Malam ini cukup sunyi, hanya terdengar dengkuran Zetsu yang menjadi instrumen-instrumen indah dalam malam ini. Karena syok yang berat, Tobi memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Zetsu walaupun sudah mengetahui resiko apa yang akan diterima jika tidur di sampingnya. Ya, bisa mendengar suara dengkurannya yang indah itu atau mendapat sebuah makan malam yang cukup enak. Silakan pilih sendiri.

'_ARRGH… Sial… Sial… Gara-gara si Sasori sial itu…aku jadi tidak enak tidur di sebelah Deidara… Kenapa sikapnya itu beda sekali…? Arghh… Bodo, ah… Aku pusing, lebih baik aku patah hati saja, deh… Daripada terus berusaha tanpa mebuahkan hasil…'_, pikir Tobi dalam kegelapan dan keputusasaannya.

'_Haah… Capek sekali… Memang sudah berusaha sekeras apapun __**(ngomongnya! Padahal baru coba 2 hari!)**__, Deidara tidak akan pernah menyukaiku… Sekali saja, aku ingin menjadi Sasori, merasakan bagaimana rasanya disukai oleh Deidara… Kenapa… Kenapa aku menyukainya…? Kalau terus seperti ini, hatiku tidak akan tahan…'_

Setelah itu dia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang telah disiapkan oleh Pein **(di sini Pein ngomel-ngomel "kenapa jadi gue yang repot!!" tetapi tentu saja dipaksa oleh Tobi dengan Sharingannya, poor Pein…)**, memutuskan untuk tidur dalam malam yang sunyi ini. Dan kemudian, Tobi berpikir kembali.

'_Hah… Apa tidak ada caranya sama sekali…? Aku sudah mencoba ini dan itu tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali… Malahan, dia malah semakin membenciku… Bagaimana ini… Hm… Hum… Hem… __**(ini suara pikiran Tobi yang artinya dia lagi mikir pake otaknya yang kecil itu, sebenernya dia bisa mikir nggak, sih? -Tobi menyiapkan Susano'o-) **__Ah!!'_

Tampaknya otak kecil Tobi telah memikirkan sesuatu yang berguna, dan **(tampaknya) **dia harus bertemu dengan Pein lagi pagi ini. Pein, Pein… Kenapa selalu kamu yang kena sialnya?

'_Ah… Benar-benar… Kalau begitu… Iya, iya… Bagus! Seperti itu saja! Deidara pasti bakal menyukaiku setelah itu!! Nah, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk besok!'_, pikir Tobi, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Esok paginya…

Jam 6 pagi

**-Di depan ruang kerja Pein-**

Tobi sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Pein seperti kemaren, dengan raut muka yang senang dan wajah yang cerah bagaikan sinar mentari pagi. Langsung saja dia membuka pintu itu.

"Pein!! Aku punya rencana bagus!!"

'_DUAAAAK!!'_

'_Duaaak? Suara apa itu tadi? Loh? Kok, pintunya sedikit seret-seret begini, ya?'_, kata Tobi sambil membuka pintu itu ke depan dan kebelakang **(loh? Perasaan kemaren di bukanya ke luar, deh… Kok pagi ini jadi dibuka ke dalem? Bodo, ah. Inilah dia keajaiban dunia no 14…)**.

'_Duk!' _"Argh!"

'_Heh?! A..ada suaranya?! Aku coba lagi, deh!'_, pikir Tobi sambil kembali mengayunkan pintu itu dengan senangnya.

'_Dak!' _"Uwaaagh!!"

'_Dik!' _"Ma…"

'_Duk!'_ "da…"

'_Dek!' _"ra…"

'_DOK!!' _"SAN!!"

"Hah?", kata Tobi bingung dengan suara yang memanggilnya. Dengan masih bingung, dia langsung menengok ke belakang pintu. Dan…

"Ah!! Ada Pein-sama!! Gomenasai, Pein-sama! Tobi tidak melihat ada Pein-sama di belakang pintu!", kata Tobi mengalihkan kesalahannya dengan memakai suaranya sebagai Tobi dan memasang tampang bego. Urat urat amarah sudah muncul di kepala Pein disebabkan oleh kelakuannya Tobi itu yang sudah membuat hidungnya mimisan dan kepala penuh duaraah.

"BRENGSEEEEK!!"

"Jadi sekarang apa lagi? Aku tidak mau membantumu untuk menembak Deidara sial itu…', kata Pein kesal dengan kepala yang sudah diperban dan pendarahan yang telah berhenti.

"Hm… Tenang saja… Aku ke sini bukan untuk menyurumu untuk membantuku menembak Deidara. Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan misi memburu Jinchuriki!", kata Tobi bangga.

"Hah? Oh! Akhirnya kamu serius juga dalam menjalankan organisasi ini, Madara-san! Baiklah! Jinchuriki apa yang akan kita ambil dan siapakah yang harus kusuruh untuk memburunya?", kata Pein senang.

"Baiklah… Ini akan jadi misi yang bagus untuk kemajuan organisasi ini!"

* * *

Jam 12 siang

**-Ruang rapat Akatsuki- (Hah? Akatsuki punya ruang rapat? Ada angin apa Kakuzu sampe boleh bikin ruangan kaya' gitu?)**

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan menyampaikan misi kalian untuk hari ini", kata Pein dengan muka serius.

"Ada apa manggil kita pagi-pagi begini… Aku masih mengantuk tau…", keluh Itachi. Spontan ajah Kisame yang tau banyak tentang Itachi langsung nyeplos.

"Goblog!! Ini udah bukan pagi tau! Liat jam nggak, sih?! Masih mimpi si Sasuke loe?!", ejek Kisame yang tiap malam **(malem ini juga)** mendengar Itachi mengigau, "Sasuke… Ah… Jangan di situ, dong… Ke situ sedikit… Ah…**(silakan berpikir sesuai dengan imajinasi pembaca masing-masing)**"

"A…apa?! Nggak, nggak, kok!! Aku… aku nggak mimpi tentang adikku yang lemah itu, kok! Kamu ngayal aja Kisame! Kebanyakan mikirin ikan hiu betina, ya?!", balas Itachi dengan muka memerah.

"Uaaaapaaaaaa?!"

"Hei! Bisa cepetan nggak, sih?! Aku masih mau ngitung duit lagi, nih! Oh, ya, Hidan! Mana utangmu 3 bulan lalu?!", kata Kakuzu yang sempet-sempetnya nagih utang ke semua orang dalam waktu yang nggak pas, dan tempat yang nggak pas pula.

"Relakan saja duitmu itu pada dewa Jasshin!! Dewa Jasshin selalu mengajarkan bahwa orang dermawan punya hati yang baik **(Uwoo! Untuk pertama kalinya ajaran maut Hidan mengajarkan sesuatu yang benar!)**", kata Hidan berceramah.

"Bayar utang loe sekarang! Nggak usah pake ngomong-ngomong tentang dewa loe yang nggak bener itu! Tagihan PLN ama air kita udah nunggak 7 bulan, nih! Kalo nggak bakal gue bunuh!!", ancam Kakuzu.

"Coba tusuk dada gue! Gua nggak bakal kenapa-kenapa, tuh!", kata Hidan sambil membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dadanya **(dan ternyata dadanya jamuran… Gyaaa!! Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak dilihat!! Nggak lulus sensor!!)**

"Deidara-senpai…", kata Tobi yang mengeluarkan muka melas **(di balik topengnya, sekarang topengnya udah dipake)** sambil melihat Deidara yang duduk di seberangnya **(bayangin ajah meja rapat beneran, bentuknya kotak gituh)**.

"…Huh… Makan, nih!", kata Deidara kesal sambil melemparkan 1 bongkah tanah liat ke depan Tobi.

"GYAAAA!!"

Yap, dalam sekejap, ruang rapat itu sudah berubah menjadi medan perang yang berisi semua orang-orang sedikit nggak waras dan edan pula. Mulai dari Hidan dan Kakuzu yang saling bunuh-bunuhan, Kisame dan Itachi yang udah ngeluarin Samehada dan Mangekyoshi Sharingannya, Deidara yang dari tadi terus melemparkan tanah liatnya ke arah Tobi dan meledakkannya, dan terakhir Zetsu yang terus berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri dari tadi. Minus Konan yang hanya sweatdropped ngeliat semua temen-temennya yang MKKB, Sasori yang selalu mengeluarkan imej 'stey kul' dan 'gue nggak peduli'-nya, dan terakhir Pein yang dari tadi dikacangin sama anggota-anggotanya dan sudah mengeluarkan urat-urat amarah di kepalanya. Kacang lagi mahal, bu…

"WOIIII!! BISA DIEM, NGGAK, SEH?!", teriak Pein sewot.

Spontan semua orang langsung kaget mendengar suara Pein yang menggelegar seantero hutan dan membuat burung-burung di udara pada mati denger suaranya, dan langsung saja semua orang kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan melancarkan gaya 'duduk manis'nya.

"Misi apa yang mau diberikan dan siapa yang melaksanakannya?", kata Sasori singkat, padat dan jelas yang dari tadi cuman membaca buku 'How to make a voodoo doll' dan nggak ambil peduli dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang sudah seperti anak kecil itu. Spontan semua orang langsung merinding melihat buku yang sedang dipegangnya itu, tetapi langsung normal kembali. Ya, bagi mereka, kelakuan bocah berumur 34 tahun **(hah? Bocah? Tubuhnya, deng) **yang seperti itu sudah biasa di sini.

"Em… Baiklah… Seperti apa yang Sasori katakan tadi, aku akan menyampaikan misi kalian berikutnya… Berbahagialah orang yang sudah menerima titah dariku karena ini merupakan penghormatan terbaik bagimu dalam seumur hidupmu ini!! HAHAHAHAHA!!", tawa Pein **(secara gajebo) **dan berdiri di atas mejanya yang langsung membuat sweatdropped semua orang **(minus Sasori tentunya)** dengan kelakuan ketua Akatsuki itu.

"Ekh, eh… Maaf…", kata Pein yang sudah sadar dari kelakuan anehnya itu dan kembali duduk dengan manis di kursinya.

"**Udah!! Nggak usah pake basah-basih, ketua o'on!! Niat ngasih misi, nggak, sih?!**", teriak Zetsu item sewot.

"Iya, iya!! Baiklah! Nggak usah sewot napa?! Nah, misi kali ini adalah menangkap Ichibi dengan jinchurikinya adalah Kazekage dari Sunagakure!! Hebat, kan?!", kata Pein bangga.

KRIIIK, KRIIIK, KRIIIIK…

"Errr… Kalo misalkan sampai menimbulkan masalah politik karena menculik seorang Kazekage bagaimana? Bisa-bisa nanti Konoha bakal ambil tindakan juga, loh…", kata Itachi yang memikirkan samapai ke akhirnya nanti. Sifat komandan yang selalu waspada! Yeah!

"Oh… Ternyata keturunan terakhir Uchiha mau bertemu 'His Loply Otoutou', nih? Sampai-sampai berpikir Konohagakure segala… Cieeeeeh…", ejek Kisame. Spontan Itachi langsung marah.

"Kisame!! Kau! Aku cuman memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, tau! Otak ikan!"

"Uapaa?! Dasar, klan yang memiliki mata buruk sampe-sampe selalu pake softlens segala!!"

"UDAAH!! Jangan ribut lagi!! Pokoknya udah ditentuin begitu! Aku sudah mengantisipasi kalo-kalo Konoha bakal turun tangan! Jadi tenang aja, ya?!", kata Pein kesal.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang menjalankan misinya? Pilih aku! Pilih aku! Akan kujadikan Sunagakure sebagai desa dengan aliran Jasshin!", kata Hidan dengan Pe-Denya sekaligus mengiklankan aliran mautnya.

"Sssst! Diamlah, Hidan! Pein sedang berbicara, jadi jangan diganggu, ya!", kata Konan.

"Benar apa kata Konan! Jangan ngomongin aliran nggak jelas milikmu itu dulu, OK? Dengerin gue ngomong dulu, dong!", kata Pein sewot. Si Hidan udah mau marah aja dibilang aliran Jasshinnya itu dikatain 'aliran nggak jelas'. Tapi mendingan marahnya ditahan dulu aja kalo nggak mau kena Rinnegannya si Pein.

"Nah… Kalau begitu… Yang menjalankan misinya adalah… Deidara-chan!", kata Pein sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Deidara, "You are the lucky number one!"**–diketok sapu-**

"Hah? Aku, un?", kata Deidara sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri sekaligus memasang tampang ala orang bego, "Berarti aku harus berpasangan dengan Tobi, dong, un…", kata Deidara malas. Tobi yang diomongin begitu hanya diam dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar di balik topengnya. _'Tunggu saja, Deidara…'_ Sasori yang mendengar pernyataan itu juga hanya diam tetapi terus melihat ke arah Pein.

"Nggak, tuh! Siapa bilang kamu bakal bersama dengan Tobi? Kali ini kamu akan menjalankan misi ini sendirian!"

"Hah?!"

* * *

-**Flashback-**

"Nah, misinya adalah mengekstrak Ichibi dari Kazekage Sunagakure!!", kata Tobi sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke langit-langit **(bukan, bukan nunjukkin cicak-cicak di dinding, kok)**

"Oh, Kazekage dari Suna… Kazekage dari Suna itu sepupunya Sasori, ya? Kalo tidak salah namanya Shukaku Gaara, ya?", kata Pein sambil melihat kertas-kertas miliknya yang berisi semua informasi tentang biju dan jincuriki yang ada.

"Yupe! Betul sekali! Ternyata Pein pinter juga!", kata Tobi memuji **(sekaligus mengejek)** si Pein.

"Heh… Kamu mau ngajak perang, ya… Akh! Bodo amat, deh **(karena Pein kayaknya nggak bakal menang ngelawan Tobi, itupun masih kayaknya…)**! Siapa yang mau menjalankan misinya? Kamu sudah memikirkannya, kan…", kata Pein secara langsung.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya tadi malam. Yang menjalankan misi ini adalah Deidara!!", kata Tobi senang.

"Ooh… Jadi kamu mau sekalian berduan dengan Deidara sekaligus mendapat Ichibi, begitu? Kenapa kamu jadi mengikuti saran Konan **(liat chap 3, dhe!)**, sih?", kata Pein sedikit kesal.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm… Aku sudah menduga kamu akan berkata begitu… Nggak! Sebenernya aku nggak punya niat kaya' gitu! Misi ini akan dijalankan Deidara sendirian, sendirian!!", kata Tobi menekankan pada kata sendirian. Pein pun sedikit sweatdropped lalu kembali normal dan melanjutkan pembicaraaan.

"Hah? Kok, gitu? Aturan dasar Akatsuki itu 1 misi berdua, dan lagi, kan, nggak baik menyuruh seorang perempuan jalan kaki dari sini ke Sunagakure… Kan, jauh lagi?", kata Pein, mengingat bahwa Deidara itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Tenang saja, Deidara itu nggak bakal jalan kaki, kok! Dia, kan, naik burung dari tanah liat kesayangannya itu, loh! Dan niatku itu seperti ini…", kata Tobi mengeluarkan senyum sinis.

"Hadoh… Niat lagi… Niatmu itu nggak ada yang bener, tau, nggak?", kata Pein kesal.

"Tenang saja, ini nggak menyangkut kamu, kok. Soalnya, kalo yang berhubungan dengan Pein itu akhir-akhirnya pasti gagal! Jadi mending nggak usah berhubungan denganmu, deh! Hahahahaha!!", kata Tobi bangga dengan kata-katanya, tanpa mempedulikan Pein yang sudah dibuat kesal olehnya banyak kali... **(Author jadi sewot juga sama Tobi. Tapi saiah tetep paling suka sama Tobi di Akatsuki ini… Ehehehe…)**

"Rencananya adalah, nah, Deidara kan akan menangkap Kazekage dari Sunagakure itu, betul, tidak? Nah, kalau misalkan dia sudah kesusahan dan hampir mau mati, di situ aku akan ambil alih! Aku akan menolong Deidara dan memperlihatkan kemampuan asliku dalam pertarungan itu. Dan, setelah itu Deidara pasti akan sangat berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya! Setelah itu kami akan memandu cinta berdua di sebuah padang rumput di sore hari dengan matahari terbenam nan indah!! Kyaaaa!! Aku ingin melihat Deidara yang sedang tak berdaya dan sedang berlumuran darah itu!! Uwaaaaahhh!! That's so sweeeeeet!!"

Diam 1 detik

Diam 10 detik

Diam 30 detik

Diam 1 menit

'_Sebenarnya… cowok jenis apa yang mau melihat seorang cewek berlumuran darah? Itu namanya gore and violence kali, ya… Apa orang ini dulu sangat cinta membunuh orang sampai-sampai suka melihat darah, ya? Dasar…'_

"…Uchiha gila…"

"Hah?"

"Argh! Nggak, nggak apa-apa! Bukan masalah, kok, Madara-san!", kata Pein gugup.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku mau misi ini dijalankan minimal lusa!", kata Tobi mantap.

"Baiklah… Tapi aku nggak mau ikut campur, ya…", kata Pein lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya.

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

-**Back to Akatsuki's secret base-**

"Hah?! Deidara menjalankannya sendirian?!", teriak semuanya **(minus Sasori dan Konan karena Konan udah tau, diceritain Pein. Ya, iyalah! Pacar tercintanya yang selalu menemani Pein saat mau curhat-curhat gitu, loh!)**.

"Tunggu sebentar! Bukannya aturan dasar misi itu 1 misi berdua?", kata Zetsu putih bingung.

"Untuk misi ini suatu pengeculian! Aku yakin Deidara bisa melakukannya sendirian, dia, kan, lumayan kuat!", kata Pein membanggakan salah satu anggotanya yang paling waras. Deidara yang diomongin begitu langsung senyum-senyum bangga.

"Tunggu!", kata Sasori **(? Nggak salah tuh? Sasori?)** sampai-sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Memangnya bagus membiarkan seorang perempuan menjalankan misi yang berbahaya sendirian? Dan apa jaminannya bahwa dia akan selamat dari misi itu? Apa ternyata di sini ada sabotase, sampai-sampai harus Deidara sendirian yang menjalankan misi seperti ini?", kata Sasori yang sangat tepat di subjeknya. Tambahan lagi Sasori tampak menekankan pada kata 'sabotase' yang membuat Tobi langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin di balik topengnya.

"Ahhh… Sasori no danna… Danna mengkhawatirkanku? Tenang saja, aku takkan apa-apa, kok, un!", kata Deidara terlena dengan kata-kata Sasori.

"……", seperti biasa, Sasori hanya diam, tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Kemudian, Pein yang juga merasa sedikit terancam mendengar kata sabotase langsung berkata,

"Tenang saja! Ng…nggak mungkin ada sabotase seperti itu di sini! Benar, kan? Sa…sabotase itu nggak baik! Sabotase itu juga tidak diperbolehkan oleh dewa Jasshin, benar, tidak, Hidan? Sabotase, sabotase, Sasori… Nggak mungkin ada sabotase di sini!", kata Pein salah tingkah yang mengatakan sabotase sampai berkali-kali, untung saja selain Sasori, semua anggota di sini IQ-nya pada di bawah rata-rata, jadi, setuju-setuju aja dengan Pein. Sasori yang langsung menangkap masalah ini kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kalau begitu masalahnya… Aku akan ikut dengan Deidara menjalankan misi ini!", kata Sasori singkat. Tobi yang mendengar Sasori berkata begitu pun langsung sewot.

"Sebentar! Tobi juga mau ikut dengan Deidara-senpai!", kata Tobi dengan nada sedikit marah karena rencananya dikacaukan oleh Sasori. Sasori, yang memang punya intuisi yang tajam itu langsung berkata,

"Loh? Tobi, kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak berkata begitu tadi? Bukannya biasanya kamu selalu mengkhawatirkan Deidara? Kan, aneh, kalau kamu berkata mau ikut misi setelah aku mengatakannya, kan?", kata Sasori dengan memberikan sorot mata yang dingin ke arah Tobi. Tobi cuman bisa marah di dalam hatinya, tapi dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Langsung saja Tobi mengadu pada Pein…

"Pein-sama!! Tobi juga mau sama Deidara-senpai!!", kata Tobi mengadu pada Pein sambil merengek-rengek seperti bayi.

Tapi Pein tak berkutik, bisa gawat kalau muncul kecurigaan karena menganak emaskan Tobi yang autis itu. Tobi yang sudah mengerti batas otak Pein, segera saja mengeluarkan tatapan Death Glare yang tampak berkata, _'Kalo nggak, bakal gue bunuh!!'_

"Bagaimana Pein-sama? Aku yang mengajukan diriku duluan untuk ikut misi ini. Menyerobot itu tidak dibolehkan, kan?", kata Sasori sambil menatap Pein juga.

"Eh… Eh… Iya… Iya…! Tobi… Aku tau kamu ingin… ingin ikut dengan Deidara, ta…tapi Sasori sudah…sudah mengajukan dirinya dulu…an, ja…jadi kamu…tunggu gili…ranmu…saja, ya…?", kata Pein terbata-bata sekaligus gugup.

"Terimakasih, Pein-sama", kata Sasori dengan tenang dan kembali duduk di kursinya yang berada di sebelah Deidara yang dari tadi udah berpikir, _'Bersama Sasori no danna… Bersama Sasori no danna…'_

Tobi yang misinya merebut hati Deidara langsung saja menatap Sasori dengan tatapan Death Glarenya **(tapi yang ditatap biasa-biasa ajah)**, dan kemudian langsung menengok ke arah Pein yang duduk di paling ujung juga dengan tatapan mautnya **(yang ditatap udah ngeluarin keringat dingin yang bahkan bisa mengatasi kekeringan di padang gurun Arab!)**. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah diputuskan begitu, dan nggak mungkin dia mengaku,_ 'Aku Uchiha Madara! Semuanya harus tunduk sama aku!'_ cuman untuk misi seperti ini saja, kan? Tobi langsung merobohkan kepalanya di meja dan mengeluarkan tampang orang mati…

"Hah… Sudah selesai, kan? Ternyata nggak penting sama sekali! Ya, sudah. Aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu untuk menghitung duitku lagi!", kata Kakuzu sambil berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti oleh anggota yang lain. Dalam sekejap saja ruangan itu sudah kosong, hanya berisi oleh Tobi, Pein dan Konan. Tobi cuman mengunci pintu keluar dan menatap Pein secara kelam… Konan juga hanya bisa ketakutan melihat seorang Uchiha Madara itu kalau sudah marah…

"Ma…Maaf, Madara-san!! Aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi!! Kalau anggota yang lain curiga bagaimana…?! Kan, nanti Madara-san sendiri yang repot, kan?!", kata Pein yang otomatis ketakutan karena udah membuat Uchiha Madara marah. Semua orang tau konsekuensinya, yaitu…

"……Mati……"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

**-Night time-**

**-Koridor markas Akatsuki-**

Tobi sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor markas miliknya dengan muka menunduk. Ya, rencananya sudah dikacaukan oleh Pein **(yang sudah diberi santapan lezat 3 jurus terkuat Mangekyoshi Sharingan miliknya tadi. Sekarang Pein sedang menggelepar-gelepar layaknya ikan di kamarnya karena masih trauma dengan kejadian yang tadi, tentu saja ditemani Konan, pacar tercintanya)** dan juga Sasori… Sasori!! Sepupu Kazekage dari Suna yang menyebalkan itu! Yang memiliki rambut merah layaknya tomat itu!! Yang memiliki muka imut layaknya bayi itu!! Tobi bagaikan ingin membunuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri karena sudah merebut Deidara! Deidara!!

'_ARGGGH!! Dasar Sasori sial!! Kenapa dia mengacaukan rencanaku?! Dan tampaknya dia seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi!! Sial, sial, sial, sial!! Kenapa orang itu selalu punya intuisi yang tajam, sih?!'_, teriak Tobi dalam hatinya, sedang berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah diam mematung selama beberapa menit, kemudian akhirnya dia menghela napas, dan berlalu menuju tangga untuk turun ke bawah, hendak mencari cemilan di dapur untuk menemani malam sialnya itu. Sebelum sampai di lantai 1, dia melihat Zetsu dan Sasori sedang berbicara. Langsung saja dia menyembunyikan dirinya karena kaget.

'_Sa…Sasori?! Dan Zetsu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_, pikir Tobi dalam hati. Karena pada dasarnya pendengaran Tobi memang tajam, dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua walau masih remang-remang.

"Zet..u… Aku…ngin…ra seben...r…", kata Sasori walau masih sedikit tak terdengar.

"…sori? A…apa?", kata Zetsu putih yang juga sedikit tak terdengar.

"I… tentang To…i dan mi…….sok"

'_To…… i? Tobi? Heh?! Dia mau ngomong apa tentang aku?!'_, pikir Tobi gugup **(Ge-er mode on)**. Dalam kege-er-annya itu, Tobi memutuskan untuk terus menguping pembicaraan Zetsu dan Sasori, tapi beberapa detik kemudian…

"Ciluk, baaa!!"

"Gyaaaaaaa!!", teriak Tobi kaget. Sasori dan Zetsu yang tadi sedang berbicara pun langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dan kemudian menengok ke arah tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tobi? Sedang menguping pembicaraan orang, ya? Nggak baik loh… Katanya kamu anak baik?", kata Itachi dengan nada jahilnya.

"U…uwaaaah… Itachi-senpai? Bikin Tobi kaget saja… Nggak, kok! Tobi cuman ingin berbicara dengan Zetsu-senpai saja!", kata Tobi masih ngos-ngosan.

"**Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tobi? Mau jadi makan malamku?**", kata Zetsu item sambil mendekat ke arah Tobi dan Itachi.

"Ng…nggak, kok!! Tobi cuman ingin tidur sekamar lagi dengan Zetsu-senpai! Boleh, nggak, senpai?", tanya Tobi kepada Zetsu.

"Tapi kamu nggak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi begitu, kali… Dan, Itachi, apa yang kaulakukan?", kata Zetsu putih sambil berbalik ke arah Itachi.

"Hm? Oh, aku cuman mau mengambil minum sebentar di dapur", kata Itachi singkat, setelah itu langsung berlalu menuju ke dapur, meninggalkan Tobi, Zetsu dan Sasori di tangga. Kemudian, Zetsu pun melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya. Dan Tobi, kamu tidur duluan saja. Tapi kalau mau ngomong begitu, tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi begitu. Kalau tidak, nanti orang akan curiga padamu, loh…", kata Zetsu putih.

"Oh, gomenasai, Zetsu-senpai!! Oyasuminasai, Zetsu-senpai, dan…Sasori…senpai…", jawab Tobi yang tampak memelankan suaranya pada kata 'Sasori-senpai'.

"Ya, oyasuminasai!", balas Zetsu putih.

"……", tapi Sasori hanya diam, tetap terus melihat ke arah Tobi dengan tatapan tajam. Tobi yang ditatap begitupun juga hanya diam. Aliran listrik tampak mengalir dari arah mata mereka **(SFX : Bzzzzt, Bzzzzt) (Ngomong-ngomong, listriknya lumayan buat Indonesia yang lagi morot listriknya, nieh! Ada yang mau nyumbang elemen petir buat Indonesia? Polling dibuka sekarang! -dilempar tong sampah-)**.

"Heh? Oi, oi. Tobi? Sasori? Oiiii… Jangan dikacangin, dong?", kata Zetsu sambil melambai-lambaikan Venus flytrapnya **(bukan, bukan tangannya. Andah semua tau Zetsu itu nggak punya tangan)** di depan muka mereka berdua. Dalam sekejap, mereka langsung sadar.

"Hah? Oh, iya! Kok, Tobi jadi bengong sendiri, ya! Oyasuminasai, senpai!", kata Tobi dengan muka cerianya sambil menaiki tangga. Setelah itu hanya tinggal Sasori dan Zetsu berdua.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Sasori. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", kata Zetsu mengulang pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Begini… Ini tentang Deidara dan misi besok…"

**To be continued**

* * *

LvNa-cHaN : Chapter 5!! Huaaaa! Saiah yang seperti ini bisa melanjutkan sampai chapter 5!! Arigato!! Ini semua berkat bantuan dari senpai-senpai sekalian!

Sasori : Fuuuh… Kapan gue bela Deidara kaya' gituh?

LvNa-cHaN : Tadi!

Semua : GUBRAAAK!!

Tobi/Madara : Bentar!! Napa gue jadi tidur sama percobaan mutilasi nggak jelas kaya' gitu?! Nyawa gue terancam tau, nggak?

Zetsu **(item) **: **SIAPA YANG BILANG GUE ITU PERCOBAAN MUTILASI?!  
**

Tobi/Madara : Gue! Napa?! Nggak seneng? Ke laut ajah loe!

Zetsu **(item) **: **Sialan!! Gue nggak terima digituin!! Biar aku makan!!**

Kisame : Gyaaaaa!! Jangan perang lagi di sini!!

Itachi : Woi!! Author sial!! Jangan macem-macemin relasi gue ama adek gue, yah!! Hubungan kita tuh bersih tau, nggak?!

LvNa-cHaN : Ooooh… Jadi seneng, nih… Adeknya udah masuk Akatsuki juga…? Yah… Walau kamu udah nggak ada, sih…

Itachi : Ikkh!! Napa, sih! Cuman kangen doang ama adek gue ajah repot!! Dasar penggosip!!

Hidan : Dewa Jasshin memperbolehkan gosip!!

Itachi : Loe lagi… Nggak waras…

Kakuzu : Pokoknya, ini chapter 5! Harus ripiu secepatnya! Nggak pake lama! Kalo nggak, masing-masing dari loe harus bayar gue 200.000 ryo!!

Konan : Em… Pembaca… Biarin ajah orang nggak waras macam Kakuzu…

Kakuzu : **-nangis-**

Deidara : Betul, un! Dan, bersiaplah untuk melihat ledakan-ledakan indah milikku di chapter selanjutnya, ya, un! **–mengacungkan jempol-**

Tobi/Madara : Chapter 6 bakal diupdet lagi!

LvNa-cHaN : Tungguin ajah, ya, mina-san! Btw, buat yg nungguin fic saiah yg 'We Choose Our Own Path' agak lama diupdetnya, soalnya ada 1 request OC yang belum berhasil saiah kabulin... Hweeeeengg... Masih mengutak-utik internet untuk mencari bahan...

Pein : Kalo gitu, tungguin chapter 6 ajah, ya! Updetnya nggak bakal lama-lama, kok! Udah, ya, mina-san! Bah-bay!!


End file.
